Pengacuhan Anak Baru
by mungkin ini om howa
Summary: C5 [END]: Kenapa Sasuke dibully di 3-1? Inilah pengungkapan kenapa dia disalahkan sekaligus sebagai 'pertempuran akhir' . Mengacuhkanku, seolah aku tidak pernah ada di sana. Aku hanyalah orang yang kalah dengan kenyataan. Akhirnya mereka menjadi tokoh jahat dalam cerita. "Tidakkah kau membenci Hinata?"/ "Tapi bukan aku yang membunuhnya!"
1. Chapter 1

"Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke," katanya di depan kelas sambil menatap seluruh anak anak, seluruh wajhnya jelas asing. Kelas begitu hening, bahkan untuk beberapa sekon ke depan tidak ada satupun orang yang bertanya padanya pindahan dari mana atau bagaimana. Karenanya, Sasuke langsung menghampiri kursi yang paling pojok itu, disisahkan untuknya sebagai orang baru.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer <strong>_– Masashi Kishimoto

_**Rated**_ – T 12. Harap bimbing anak anda yang masih di bawah umur dalam membaca fic ini.

_**Genre**_ – Mystery, Friendship, School-life (kalo tersedia di ffn).

_**Summary**_ – C1: Bau Busuk : Sasuke pindah ke sekolah yang baru, pastinya akan ada hal hal baru juga, dan biasanya menyenangkan, apalagi di sekolah sebelumnya dia adalah orang yang populer. Tapi tidak, anak anak di kelas barunya mengacuhkannya seperti menolak keberadaannya. Memang sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak Sasuke ketahui tenntang kelasnya sendiri. Akhrinya dia hanya punya teman dari kelas lain.

_**Kode Merah**_ (sabda Skipper : "_Berharaplah kau hidup tidak untuk melihatnya.._") - OOC-DOC, CCD, AU (?), cerita membingungkan anda pasti sulit menyerap isi dari fic ini. Mystery kacau, Friendship di kelas main chara nggak ada, mungkin agak LIGHT shonen-ai, dan lagi miss type serangkai bersarang di sini. Semua itu karena authornya pelarian Saarne Institute. Bagi anda yang hanya membaca fic fic kece badai harap tutup tab ini atau kembali ke Naruto archive, karena fic ini bukan yang macam itu. Penting buat anda bahwa perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini tidak memberikan asuransi jiwa buat anda jika otak anda terbakar saat membaca seperti Patrick. Produk ini tidak disarankan untuk orang orang normal, takutnya abis baca ini langsung nggak normal. Bahasa nggak formal terdeteksi : 50%. Terakhir yang anda harus tau jika menyukai fic ini harap bacakan di kelasmu besok pagi, jika tidak suka, silahkan lindas gadget anda dengan truk sampah ehm— ralat, lindas aja authornya dengan tronton (audience : HOREEee..!).

* * *

><p>Pengacuhan Anak Baru :<p>

Case 1

Bau Busuk

_Ide _

Ho-Wah

(Mourice : dan seterusnya, hore semua… *tampang malesin*)

* * *

><p>Mungkin biasanya anak-anak baru pada awalnya akan merasa asing saat pindah ke sekolah baru, dan anak anak yang lain juga belum mau mendekatinya, tapi situasi yang seperti ini lama kelamaan akan berubah dan akhrinya anak baru bisa berbaur, apalagi kalau anak baru ini sebelumnya adalah orang paling populer nomer 1, seperti Sasuke Uchiha, tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa mengibarkan kebesarannya di sini.<p>

"_Yahh..! Masa semester 2 nanti kamu pindah, sih, menyebalkaaan!_" Suara Ino yang nyaring penuh rengekan itu teringat kembali, Sasuke masih melamun di mejanya.

"_Apa tidak tanggung, di semester 2 ini pindahnya? Sebentar lagi kan akan lulus,_" lalu Suigetsu juga.

Sasuke tidak menyesal pindah ke sekolah baru ini, sebenarnya ini adalah kemauannya sendiri. SMPN 1 Konohagakure, dirasanya memiliki kualitas pendidikan yang agak rendah, maka itu demi masa depannya dia mencari kekuatan dan pindah ke sekolah baru, yang letaknya lebih jauh dari rumahya, tapi masih di Konoha. Mungkin memang bagus kalau seorang anak ingin memajukan prestasinya, Sasuke juga tidak terlalu mementingkan di sekolah baru nanti ada temannya atau tidak, menurutnya itu hanya bonus. Dan inilah, memang benar benar dia tidak dapat bonus itu di sini. Disorganisasi teman sekelas, proses sosialisasi yang tidak sempurna.

Kalau sebelumnya istirahat makan siang Sasuke akan dikerumuni anak anak, terutama perempuan untuk makan siang bersama, tapi sekarang tidak, situasinya terbalik. Sebenarnya ingin dia pergi ke kantin atau keliling melihat lihat, sudah 1 minggu lebih ini sebenarnya dia belum mengeksplor pengetahuannya tentang sekolah, tapi rasanya malas sekali, berjalan sendiri keluar, rasanya FA banget. Sebelumnya dia juga tidak pernah bawa bekal, karena biasanya dapat dari orang orang. Sasuke akhrinya hanya bisa termenung di mejanya yang paling mojok dan dipojok itu, akhirnya setelah bermenit menit dia menyenderkan kepala pada meja, dia mengangkatnya dan mulai mengeluarkan buku buku dari kolong meja, buku pelajaran. Pada dasarnya, Sasuke memang pintar, dia tidak kewalahan mengejar pelajaran di Vibishana, hanya saja dia menyadari dengan cepat, yang pintar itu bukan hanya dia saja di sini. Kalau biasanya dia dapat 90 yang lain heboh, di sini ada 10 orang lebih yang mendapat nilai yang sama atau lebih. Saingannya bertambah banyak.

Membosankan. Hanya satu kata itu saja, Sasuke juga bingung mau belajar pelajaran apa, yang dipilihnya, matematika. Dibukanya lembaran lembaran itu, tangannya tidak berhenti, sekalinya berhenti di sebuah halaman, dilihatnya sebentar, lalu ditutup lagi. Alias nggak belajar ujung ujungnya. Sasuke memandang seisi kelas, kalau hubungan anak kelas dengan yang lain sih kelihatannya baik baik saja, mereka ngobrol dan berinteraksi layaknya teman sekelas yang normal. Sasuke juga bukan orang tipe yang akan memulai berkenalan duluan, dia tidak mencari cari bonus yang berupa teman itu, dan tidak ada anak anak yang mendekatinya juga, tidak terjadi kontak sosial.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, dia berjalan pergi dari sana keluar kelas, dan diam diam anak anak dari belakangnya melihatgerak geriknya dengan tatapan yang tidak menyenangkan. Sekolah ramai sekali saat istirahat, anak anaknya banyak yang keluar, sudah pasti. Karena bosan juga hari ini, Sasuke ingin berkeliling sekitar, sendiri saja. Dilihatnya wajah anak anak Vibishana begitu asing, wajar saja, begitu juga mungkin dengan tatapan mereka terhadap Sasuke, mereka pasti tidak pernah melihatnya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke belum tau pasti dia akan melangkahkan ke mana kaki ini. Kalau ketemunya belokan, maka dia akan berbelok, dia juga tidak tau di mana sesungguhnya letak kantin atau fasilitas sekolah lain berada. Berjalan seperti ini, dalam hatinya, seperti orang yang kebingungan, tersesat. Konyol kalau dia kembali ke kelas sekarang, berjalan belum sampai 20 meter juga, tidak punya kepentingan juga, sih. Sasuke meninggalkan koridor dan berjalan ke pinggir lapangan yang dibatasi oleh pagar yang menjulang tinggi. Mata hitamnya yang dapat memantulkan gambar seperti kaca riben itu melihat anak anak laki laki yang bermain sepak bola di panas terik seperti siang ini. Itu mengingatkannya akan masa di SMP 1, dulu Sasuke juga sering melakukan permainan olahraga seperti sepak bola.

DUNG!

Sasuke diam di tempat, dia lalu membuang nafas lega, tadi ada bola yang datang ke arahnya, untung saja ada pagar. Merasa dirinya mulai terancam, Sasuke segera meninggalkan tempat dan kembali ke kelas saja.

Renungannya yang lain adalah, sekolah di sini, apa tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik, ya? Kalau dulu bisa jadi orang yang populer, bisa menjadi seauatu hal yang menarik. Sudah, sudah, Sasuke berusaha membuang pikiran itu, tujuan dia datang ke sekolah ini untuk belajar, belajar yang lebih baik, sisanya hanya bonus.

Kerugian paling besar yang diterima Sasuke karena pengacuhan dirinya ini adalah tertinggal. Karena tidak ada komunikasi antara anak anak kelas dengannya, kadang kadang kalau bukan Sasuke yang bertanya duluan maka dia yang akan tertinggal. Seperti mengumpulkan tugas kali ini, tentu, dia akan bertanya soal yang penting penting saja, dia terlambat, yang lainnya sudah diberikan pada guru sepertinya, Sasuke menghela, posisinya di sini semakin tidak mengenakan. Terbaca juga saat Sasuke bertanya pada anak kelas, misalnya tadi, ke mana mengumpulkan buku, jawaban anak kelas yang entah siapa namanya ini sangat seperti malas menjawab atau sebaiknya tidak usah menjawab saja, suaranya juga pelan sekali. Itu adalah kode keras, bahwa posisi Sasuke di sini sangat tidak diterima, untuk beberapa orang yang ditanyainya, dan mungkin juga dengan yang lain.

Buku itu bisa dikumpulkan ke kelas 9-3, Sasuke cepat cepat menuruni tangga walau dia ragu, sekolah ini sudah sepi karena sudah waktunya pulang, apa masih ada anak yang tersangkut di kelas? Dirinya berjalan perlaan sambil mencari di mana kelas 9-3 itu, ketemu, tidak terlalu jauh. Dan begitu ditengok, sepi, kelasnya saja yang pulangnya belakangan sudah pulang semua. Langit sudah sore walau cerah, sengatan mataharinya begitu khas. Akhirnya dia pergi ke ruang guru sekalian, biar jelas.

Pulangnya naik bus, memang jauh dari rumah, saat di SMP 1 Sasuke bisa pulang jalan kaki padahal. Selama di sini, Sasuke banyak melakukan perbandingan memang, dari berbagai aspek, seperti aspek keterjangkauan seperti ini. Dilihatnya jalanan dari halte, banyak kendaraan yang lewat, tapi itu bukan bus yang dinantinya. Menunggu busnya memang agak lama atau terkadang lama beneran, apalagi saat Sasuke pulang lebih lama seperti ini. Dirinya hanya bisa menikmati hari hari di Vibishana entah itu susah atau senang, walau sampai saat ini belum ada yang menyenangkan.

"Anak Vibishana, ya?"

Sasuke merasa terpanggil dari samping, berhubung pengelihatannya dari tadi hanya terus ke jalan. Dia menoleh pelan dan nggak sedikitpun mengibaskan rambutnya yang emo itu, ditemukannya sosok yang mencurigakan baginya, berseragam khas Vibisaha seperti dirinya, Sasuke lalu menatap ke mata orang asing ini yang biru berlian menyala. Anak itu agak kagok ditatap Sasuke, mungkin tatapan Sasuke yang tidak mengenakan berhubung juga dengan pertanyaannya yang belum dijawab. Anak ini tidak pernah dilihat Sasuke dan sepertinya bukan dari kelasnya juga.

"Ya, ada apa?" Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menjawab, ya, memangnya kenapa atau ya, memangnya ada urusan atau ya, memangnya masalah? Tapi itu sepertinya terlalu tidak sopan.

"Oh, sama, dong," kata anak laki laki itu sambil sedikit tersenyum, dalam pikiran Sasuke anak ini bodoh sekali, siapapun bisa melihatnya karena dia mengenakan seragam Vibishana dengan tulisan 'VIBISHANA' caps semua di bet yang terpasang di kantong. Sudahlah, ini basa basi, namanya.

Sasuke tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan, seperti sikapnya yang sudah sudah. Dia juga tidak bisa langsung akrab dan mengobrol seharian dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya langsung, DOC banget. Dia memandang kembali jalanan.

"Kelas berapa..?" Interupsi lagi.

"9-1."

"Aku 9-3, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu, kamu anak baru?"

"Ya."

"Oh, jadi kamu anak baru dari 9-1 yang itu, ya."

Jeda sebentar. Sasuke melirik anak itu dari sudut matanya, memangnya kenapa dengan 9-1? Itu pertanyaan dalam hatinya.

"Memangnya setiap hari pulang lewat sini?"

"Ya."

"Kok, kita baru bertemu kali ini, ya, padahal aku juga setiap hari lewat sini."

Pembicaraan antara mereka berdua sangat kontras, yang satu sepertinya enggan yang satu impresif. Mereka berdua lupa menanyakan nama sepertinya.

Bus datang dan mengubah segalanya, Sasuke naik kedalamnya, begitu juga dengan anak yang tadi berbicara dengannya. Dilihatnya kosong, banyak tempat duduk yang kosong, Sasuke keduluan dengan anak itu, dia sudah mengambil tempat duduk. Akhirnya Sasuke mencari tempat duduk yang lain, mereka berjauhan, entah kenapa hanya saja dia ingin menjauhi anak itu. Mungkin moodnya sedang tidak enak, atau memang sifat aslinya begitu.

Perjalanannya agak jauh dan Sasuke bertaruh kalau anak itu akan turun lebih dulu dari pada dirinya. Sasuke selalu mencoba untuk tidur di bus, maksudnya memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk istirahat.

Matanya terbuka sedikit, dan seperti biasa perasaan lemas (males) yang selalu menghampiri saat baru bangun, bis yang jalannya agak gujlak-gajluk menggoyang kesadarannya, pandangan di depan masih samar dan buram, beberapa saat kemudian, saat kesadarannya mulai bangkit, dirasakannya sebuah sensasi yang begitu lain. Kepalanya pusying, sekujur tubuhnya sakit, dan perasaan lemas sesungguhnya karena sistem organ, yang tergaggu, kesimpulannya adalah dia jatuh sakit. Tapi Sasuke tetap tenang dan tabah sepertinya, mengingat kondisi dia masih ada di perjalanan, belum lagi turun dari bis dan jalan lagi jauh, baru sampai ke rumah. Dia hanya bisa bersabar sambil menahannya, menguatkan diri sendiri. Diliriknya ke jalanan, sebentar lagi dia akan turun, baiklah. Lagipula ada apa gerangan ini dengan badannya, sepertinya belakangan ini Sasuke tidak melakukan sesuatu yang melelahkan sekali.

Bus berhenti di halte pemberhentian, dengan langkah yang agak lamban, Sasuke membawa dirinya dan tas, berdiri, berjalan, dan keluar dari bus. Setelah keluar, dia duduk dulu di halte tersebut, untuk sejenak.

Karena sikapnya yang kayaknya letoy banget, seseorang bertanya, "Eh, kamu akan naik bis lagi..?" Sasuke menoleh, mendongak ke atas. Anak itu lagi, berdiri di depannya. Dia sempat terlupakan. Ah, dia menanyakan pertanyaan, lagi, padahal situasinya lagi tidak enak begini. Beberapa detik ke depan pun, rasanya Sasuke malas atau tidak sanggup menjawab.

"Hei, kau?" Kata anak laki laki itu. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke untuk melihatnya lebih jauh, no, jaraknya deket banget, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dengan menunduk.

"Huh, aku tidak dihiraukan."

"Aku tidak naik bis lagi, kau pulang saja duluan," anak itu memaksa, akhirnya Sasuke menjawab, dengan nada suara yang lebih kecil, karena kondisinya.

"Oh, terus kenapa.."

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan, kau pulang saja duluan," kau pulang saja duluan, kau pulang saja duluan. Pertanyaan anak itu belum terselesaikan, tapi Sasuke bisa membacanya. Oh, terus kenapa kau masih diam di sini? Pasti berbunyi seperti itu, walau pertanyaannya berbelit belit dan menyelidik, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa jengkel sekarang. Perasaan lesu dan berat itu menahannya.

"Serius, kamu sakit?" Laki laki itu menundukan badannya lalu memegang lengan Sasuke, '_Apa apaan anak inii..?!_' Sasuke langsung menepis tangannya dengan kasar, ya, kondisi itu akan terjadi kalau Sasuke sehat, tapi tidak sekarang, berterima kasihlah sama authornya. Tangan anak itu lalu merambat ke tangan Sasuke, yah, lumayan lama juga untuk merasakan sensasinya. "Sakit sungguhan ternyata!"

Pada dasarnya, Sasuke makin lemas, tidak peduli, pasrah sekarang, dia tidak berpikir dirinya akan marah, atau menganggap anak di depannya ini bertindak terlalu jauh, atau menepis tangannya, kondisinya sepertinya makin memburuk. Sasuke tidak bertatapan dengan anak itu, karena wajahnya tertutup rambut yang emo itu menunduk. Tapi tiba tiba yang emo itu tersibak, tangan seseorang-lah pelakunya, milik laki laki blonde yang asing yang perhatian. "Hei?" Katanya untuk memastikan keadaan Sasuke masih sadar sekarang.

Mata Sasuke yang ditatap laki laki itu yang tadi tertutup membuka perlahan, "Kau pulang saja duluan," kata Sasuke, lagi. Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat, walau Sasuke hilang kuasanya sekarang, tertera jelas pada wajahnya yang makin pucat, sementara laki laki yang masih asing ini terus menatapnya dengan serius, dan wajahnya ceria sekali, mata mereka juga kontras, untungnya halte itu sepi dan lingkungan sekitarnya juga sepi karena sudah dekat dengan perumahan, lagipula mulai gelap sekarang.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa apa, tapi," anak yang hingga pembicaraan yang keberapa ini masih belum diketahui namanya mengambil langkah untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Aku akan menunggu hingga kau pulih di sini."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, entahlah, apa yang akan dilakukan anak laki laki itu, sudah diperingatkan 2 kali juga, bodo amat.

"O iya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto," katanya seraya menoleh, oh, jadi namanya Naruto.

Sasuke masih menundukan kepalanya, dan menyembunyikan ekspressinya, ini misterius sekaligus membahayakan, kalau dia tiba tiba saja pingsan dan jatuh. "Kalau kamu sudah merasa baikan, bilang padaku, ya," kata Naruto harap harap cemas. Dia lalu menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Sasuke, sebenarnya untuk mengecek keadaannya apakah benar benar panas.

Ini seperti alaram yang langsung membangunkannya untuk segera benar benar bangun dan dertindak agar skinship ini tidak terlalu jauh nantinya, Sasuke berdiri dengan segera, total, tangan Naruto otomatis terlepas dari dahinya. "Ya, aku mau pulang sekarang," katanya, Naruto hanya bisa menatapnya.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari halte itu, tapi sebelum terlalu jauh dia menoleh ke belakang "Terima kasih," dengan agak datar, lalu dia kembali berjalan ke depan.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari lari kecil dari belakang, siapa pelakunya sepertinya bisa ditebak. Sasuke menoleh ke sampingnya dan ada anak itu, Naruto. "Hm.. maaf, ya tadi mungkin aku berlebihan," katanya tiba tiba. Sasuke yang kesadarannya mulai pulih dan berjalannya lambat, mulai berfikir, ya, dia lumayan jauh juga bagi seorang Sasuke untuk menatapnya deket bener, memegang tangannya, lalu dahinya dalam porsi orang yang baru ditemui perama kali. Tapi rasanya dia tidak berterima kasih sekali kalau malah mengomelinya.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar, sementara Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa apa. Terus, hening. Lalu tiabalah pada persimpangan, mereka berpisah. Naruto lurus, sementara Sasuke belok ke kanan.

"Hei!" Sebuah panggilan tiba tiba terdengar dari belakangnya, baru saja Sasuke berpisah dengan Naruto, atau merasa tenang sedikit, belum sampai 10 meter. Sasuke menoleh dan menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Dadah!" Katanya dengan ceria, hanya itu saja. Sasuke lalu mengangkat tangannya sebelah, tak melambai, dengan ekspressi yang sepertinya tidak bisa diubah, datar.

Saat Sasuke beristirahat di kamarnya untuk memulihkan keadaan jadi benar benar fit total, dia berfikir, jadi sekarang dia punya teman, ya, ya.. bisa dibilang teman walau dari kelas lain. Tunggu, kata 'kelas lain' itu mengingatkannya pada.. berarti apa hanya kelasnya saja yang begitu padanya, bahkan ada anak kelas lain yang langsung akrab padanya. Hanya anak anak kelasnya yang mengasingkannya. Ya, ada apa dengan itu sebenarnya? Apa memang mereka sekelas itu memiliki phobia pada anak baru, apa 1 kelas itu tidak ada yang ramah sedikit saja seperti Naruto? Sasuke hening sejenak. Apa ini, dia mencemaskan sesuatu dengan berlebihan, walau ini hanya kemungkinan saja. Apa ini hanya karena dia bertemu dengan Naruto? Dirinya mungkin terlalu banyak berpikir sekarang. Entahlah, tapi bagaimanapun juga Sasuke menaruh sedikit prasangka pada kelasnya sendiri, bahwa, sepertinya ada motif di balik kenapa dirinya diacuhkan, di luar itu semua, ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya.

Karena sekarang sudah tau Naruto itu siapa dan dari kelas mana, mereka jadi sering bertemu, ditambah dengan permintaan Naruto untuk agar mereka pulang bersama setiap harinya, ya, mereka jadi terlihat makin akrab. Bahkan anak anak kelas Naruto sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi dengan Sasuke yang sering datang ke kelasnya. Sebaliknya, Sasuke pun mulai mengetahui nama anak anak kelas 9-3, seperti Tenten, Lee, Kiba, dan Choji. Hari hari Sasuke pun rasanya jadi tidak terlalu hambar sekarang. Bonus, bonus.

"Cari Naruto, ya?" Seorang perempuan tiba tiba muncul dari balik pintu, tapi untuknya, Sasuke tidak mengetahui namanya.

"Iya."

Begitulah, anak anak kelas 9-3 kalau melihat Sasuke ke kelasnya, pasti mencari Naruto.

"Nama-mu siapa?" Sementara menunggu Naruto yang belum keluar juga, perempuan itu mengisi waktu.

"Uchiha Sasuke," seperti biasa, yah, tepat sasaran, singkat dan padat jawabannya.

"Hm? Dari kelas berapa?" Nama anak anak yang lumayan populer akan banyak dikenal orang, misalnya hingga ke kelas yang lain. Tapi, perempuan berambut merah muda ini sepertinya tidak pernah mendengar nama Sasuke sebelumnya.

"9-1."

"Aku tidak pernah dengar di 9-1 ada murid yang namanya seperti itu."

'_Anak baru,_' bathin Sasuke. Pasalnya, seperti awal pertemuannya dengan Naruto, orang orang sepertinya sangat asing dengan dirinya.

"Dia anak baru itu," Naruto tiba tiba muncul dari belakang, Sakura langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Oh, pengganti dia, ya?"

Ha? Apa maksudnya? Pengganti? Sepertinya ini menyangkut dirinya, Sasuke jadi ingin tau.

Naruto melihat kalau ada Sasuke, "Nah, ada apa Sasuke?"

"Maaf, apa aku boleh tau, tadi maksud kalian aku menggantikan siapa?"

Sakura agak terdiam awalnya, lalu dia menatap wajah Sasuke yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tau. "Ahaha, tentu saja boleh, ayo, masuk saja, jangan di depan pintu."

Sebenarnya agak tidak enak masuk masuk ke kelas orang lain, apalagi situasinya sedang ramai begini, istirahat, Sasuke hanya mengikuti dari belakang ke mana 2 orang ini akan duduk.

"Memangnya Sasuke belum pernah dengar sebelumnya? Atau diberi tau?" Naruto yang memulai pembicaraan duluan.

"Belum."

"Hmm.. padahal ini lumayan heboh juga gossipnya," kata Sakura. Naruto duduk di atas meja, gayanya memang rokes, Sakura duduk di kursi, sementara Sasuke tetap berdiri saja.

"Mungkin, kamu bisa bersekolah di sini karena sebenarnya ada yang meninggal 1 orang, dari 9-1 itu," kata Naruto, "Dia meninggal karena over dossis."

Tidak ada yang terpikirkan dalam benak Sasuke, hanya sekedar 'oh' saja. Dia kira awalnya tadi ada sesuatu yang benar benar serius, tapi hanya berita kebenaran yang tidak begitu penting dan sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya tentang kenapa dia bisa masuk ke sini. Sasuke bukanlah tipe seseorang yang terlalu menghebohkan sesuatu atau cenderung percaya pada hal hal mistis.

"Yah, tapi sudahlah Sasuke, biarkanlah arwahnya tenang ke Nirwana!" Naruto bermaksud untuk menghibur mungkin, agar Sasuke tidak takut, sebenarnya tidak sama sekali.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau kuberi tau juga, kamu pasti tidak mengenalnya," tutur Sakura, bukannya dia bermaksud untuk menyembunyikannya, dia sejujur jujurnya berpikir seperti itu.

"Jadi, Sasuke, sebenarnya ada apa ke sini..?"

Setelah mengetahui dia adalah seorang 'pengganti' Sasuke biasa saja, bahkan untuk berfikir apa karena dia menggantikan seseorang yang mati jadi dia diacuhkan di kelas? Karena baginya kalau itu memang alasannya sangat bodoh, memangnya yang membuat anak yang entah siapa namanya itu mati adalah dia? Sasuke juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya atau merasa anak anak kelasnya ini sangat membosankan pun sekarang tidak begitu. Sasuke dan kelasnya saling mengacuhkan diri masing masing. Mungkin seharusnya saja dia masuk ke 9-3 dan bergabung dengan anak anak yang lebih menyenangkan.

Sasuke, duduk di paling pojok dan selalu mojok di sana, sayangnya di sampingnya tidak ada jendela besar dengan hordeng panjang yang menyibak nyibak ketika angin datang serta menyediakan pemandangan langit biru, di sebelahnya hanya ada tembok. Dia sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas kali ini, tugas geografi, karena sengaja dia ngebut mengerjakannya dari anak anak yang lain karena ingin bersantai, tapi jadi bosan juga. Iseng iseng, dirnya melihat ke kolong meja yang gelap, dan meraba raba ada apa di sana, apa ada harta karun atau sampah, tapi maniknya melihat ke bawah kolong meja, ada denda aneh yang tertempel di permukaan bawah mejanya. Dikiranya benda itu mudah copot, tetapi setelah digoyangkan beberapa kali dengan sedikit tenaga, tidak mau lepas.

Dari plastik, seperti benda kotak kecil putih, saat menggoyangnya, Sasuke merasa permukaanya tidak rata dan memiliki beberapa celah seperti lubang ventilasi. Sasuke langsung menengok pada meja sebelahnya, apakah yang lain memiliki benda yang sama sama tertempel di bawah meja, sepertinya tidak. Pikirannya lalu mengarah pada, mungkin pemilik bangku ini sebelumnya, karena dia sendiri tidak pernah iseng seperti ini lagipula benda apa ini sebenarnya. Pemilik bangku sebelumnya, mungkin anak yang sudah mati itu? Bisa jadi.

Akhrinya Sasuke mulai mengacuhkan benda asing itu dan tidak menanggapinya dengan serius.

Tidak ada, benda asing itu tidak ada lagi di baawah mejanya, sebenarnya hanya sekilas terlihat. Sasuke jadi curiga, apa ada anak lain yang mengambilnya, tapi itu memangnya benda apa sebenarnya? kamera tersembunyi atau alat penyadap? Sasuke mulai berfikiran macam macam karena pengaruh terlalu banyak menonton film action dan main game action, dia menghentikan pemikiran konyol itu karena kalau memang benar juga, selama 9 jam dia duduk di sini, dia mau bicara apa dan melakukan hal apa? Apakah itu penting? Kalau kamera tersembunnyi juga, kenapa diletakkan di titik mati?

Sudahlah, mungkin hanya benda biasa. Tidak ada yang perlu dicurigai.

Sasuke bingung sendiri, baru kali ini dia mengalami remedial (sepanjang sejarah kelas 3), menyedihkan memang kalau kita sedang berada di bawah, dan sepertinya ini disebabkan oleh kinerja (?) Sasuke yang menurun. Pasalnya, nilainya sangat parah, baginya, 40, memang agak sulit soal kali itu, tapi seingatnya dia tidak terlalu kepayahan dalam mengerjakan soal tersebut hingga mendapat nilai di bawah 5. Seperti ada yang salah. Entahlah, sepertinya Sasuke saja yang sebenarnya tidak belajar dengan baik, atau dia terlalu kelelahan di sini dan menyalahkan keadaan. Singkat kata, dia tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran di sini karena level dirinya masih rendah, dia terbiasa di SMPN 1 yang levelnya masih rendah. Sasuke hanya bisa mengacak ngacak rambutnya sendiri sambil memikirkan soal nilai, dan memandangi kertas di tangannya yang mulai lecek itu, nanti istirahat makan siang dia harus menjalani remedi tersebut. Sepertinya anak anak yang lain dikelasnya tidak ada yang remedial, hanya dialah seorang. Karena dalam sejarahnya dia adalah orang yang pintar, dia lumayan syok mendapatinya.

"Nilai Matematikamu berapa?" Nyess... Sasuke tidak bisa menjawabnya, tidak, itu sangat menyiksa. Sementara Naruto yang berjalan di sebelahnya masih sangat mengharapkn jawaban. Ada angin apa anak ini tumben sekali bertanya pelajaran.

"Yah, seperti itu-lah," dia menutupi nilainya, Naruto menilai, pasti ada yang tidak beres, seperti nilai kecil.

"Ah, berapa? Sebutkan saja! Bagaimanapun juga, pasti nilai-ku lebih rendah dari Sasuke! Tidak perlu malu!" Tapi sepertinya Naruto sangat ingin tau bagaimana nilai seorang, ini menyesakkan, padahal sudah ditolak juga, Sasuke jadi ingin tidak pulang bersama dengan anak berambut blonde itu.

"Aku remedial."

Naruto kicep, hanya satu, terkejut. Yang dipikirkannya adalah ternyata Sasuke tidak sepintar yang dia bayangkan. Karena sebenarnya sejauh ini mereka berdua tidak mengetahui kemampuan masing masing, atau mendiskusikan hal soal pelajaran, yang dibicarakan hanya hal hal yang tidak penting saja. "Oh, hahahah! Aku juga, remedial."

Pengakuan yang bagus, Sasuke merasa kalau bukan hanya dia yang mengalami perasaan ini. Walau sebenarnya tidak juga karena dia masih syok, sementara Naruto tetap terlihat girang saja. "Hampir separuh kelasku, remedial."

Tatapan tidak percaya Sasuke langsung mengarah pada Naruto, serius? "Hm.. anak kelas 3-1 memang pinter-pinter, sih, dari dulu seperti itu, berbeda dengan kelas yang lain."

'_Oh, jadi.._' Sasuke baru mengetahuinya. Ternyata dirinya bisa masuk ke kelas yang bagus, yah, syukurlah, tapi itu juga berkat ada seseorang yang meninggal di sana, jadi dia bisa mengambil kesempatan dari bangku kosong itu.

Kalau dipikir pikir juga, 1 bulan ini dia masih banyak tidak mengetahui soal kelasnya sendiri, malah lebih mengenal kelas orang lain. Jujur saja, Naruto pasti akan cerita soal kelasnya, seperti anak anak di kelasnya seperti apa, soal rengking, dan guru-guru di kelasnya, seolah olah saja dia adalah anak 3-3. Apa sebaiknya begini saja? kadang kadang saat memasuki 3-3 karena ada keperluan, Sasuke brfikir juga, apa tidak apaa apa ini, dirinya yang bukan kelas 3-3 bisa masuk seenaknya, malah lumayan mengenal murid murinya, dan tau soal cerita ceritanya. Entahlah, sepertinya anak 3-3 tidak keberatan dengan itu, sepertinya anak anak kelas mereka baik baik semua, hal yang seperti ini, selalu, membuat Sasuke membandingkan kembali kelasnya dengan kelas orang lain. Walau tidak begitu terfokus, ini hanya sebagai pembanding kalau mungkin hanya kelasnya saja yang aneh.

"Bagaimana sekolahnya..?" Kenapa, kenapa semua orang sepertinya, menanyakan tentang sekolah Sasuke saat dirinya sedang mendapat nilai yang jelek itu? Pandangan Sasuke langsung singit pada kakaknya, baru juga masuk dan melepas sepatu, tiba tiba dirinya dicegat. Itachi pun heran dengannya.

Sasuke melewati Itachi begitu saja, "Buruk, buruk sekali, nii-chan."

Dia berjalan ke dalam ruang tamu, membanting tasnya begitu saja, lalu duduk di sofa. Itachi masih melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang agak kurang baik itu dari tempatnya, memang belakangan ini Sasuke terlihat selalu lelah saat sepulang sekolah, sebenarnya Itachi tidak tau betul apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sekolah adiknya, tapi kita semua tau Sasuke sekarang berada di level yang lebih tinggi.

"Itu bukannya keinginanmu sendiri untuk sekolah di sana?" kata Itachi.

Sasuke melirik Itachi dari sofa, "Siapa yang mengeluh?" , "Aku juga tidak kesusahan sekolah di sana."

Fake, nilai Matematikanya ancur juga.

* * *

><p>Bagaimana? Kalau responnya bagus, akan saya lanjutkan ^^ sampaikan lewat reviuw, yah.<p>

Yey, saya bisa move on sekarang #nggak kenapa napa juga sih sebenernya.

Yup. Saya baru di fandom ini

* * *

><p>GOD BLESS~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Makin

Pengacuhan Anak Baru now available in chapter 2, tags: Pengacuhan Anak baru ch. 2, Pengacuhan Anak Baru ch.2 : Makin, Pengacuhan Anak Baru chapter terbaru, Pengacuhan Anak Baru lastest update, time of update, update every month on 13th, chapter 2 summary, see previous chapter, Om Howa, Om, Howa, contact Om, Lightsho-ai, Mystery slowly but not too sure, Naruto, Indonesian, Mystery, Sasuke .U, Pengacuhan Anak Baru by Om Howa, Pengacuhan Anak Baru ©2014 Om howa all right reserved first published in 2014.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer <strong>_– Masashi Kishimoto

_**Rated**_ – T 12. Harap bimbing anak anda yang masih di bawah umur dalam membaca fic ini.

_**Genre**_ – Mystery, Friendship, School-life (kalo tersedia di ffn).

_**Summary**_ – C2: Makin. Uang Sasuke hilang dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit, hilangnya di kelas pula, kelas 3-1 yang mengacuhkannya, "Apa aku boleh–" tanggapan anak anak 3-1 pasti buruk! Warn Light sho-ai. "Bantu apa?" "Menjauh! Menjauh!"

_**Kode Merah**_ (sabda Skipper : "_Berharaplah kau hidup tidak untuk melihatnya.._") - OOC-DOC, CCD, AU, cerita membingungkan anda pasti sulit menyerap isi dari fic ini. Mystery kacau, Friendship di kelas main chara nggak ada, authornya ngelawak dikit dikit, mungkin agak LIGHT shonen-ai, dan lagi miss type serangkai bersarang di sini. Semua itu karena authornya pelarian Saarne Institute. Bagi anda yang hanya membaca fic fic kece badai harap tutup tab ini atau kembali ke Naruto archive, karena fic ini bukan yang macam itu. Penting buat anda bahwa perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini tidak memberikan asuransi jiwa buat anda jika otak anda terbakar saat membaca seperti Patrick. Produk ini tidak disarankan untuk orang orang normal, takutnya abis baca ini langsung nggak normal. Bahasa nggak formal terdeteksi : 50%. Terakhir yang anda harus tau jika menyukai fic ini harap bacakan di kelasmu besok pagi, jika tidak suka, silahkan lindas gadget anda dengan truk sampah ehm— ralat, lindas aja authornya dengan tronton (audience : HOREEee..!).

* * *

><p>Pengacuhan Anak Baru :<p>

Case 2

Makin

* * *

><p>Ide Produk<p>

Ho-Wah

(Mourice : dan seterusnya, hore semua… *tampang malesin*)

* * *

><p>'<em>Klepto!<em>'

Kata dasar dari sebuah penyakit bernama Kleptomaniac, penderita berkecenderungan untuk mengambil barang seseorang dengan alasan awal meminjam tapi tidak pernah dikembalikan, mencuri, sweep, atau sebenarnya memang otak maling. Apa benar sebenarnya di kelas 3-1 yang anaknya pintar pintar ini ada kleptonya, dan Sasuke yang menjadi sasarannya sekarang? Tidak, tidak mungkin, jangan kalap dulu tiba tiba berteriak teriak dan menuduh orang di depan sana, apalagi hubunganmu tidak bagus dengan seisi kelas ini, ingin diusir dan kembali ke SMPN 1?

Tapi ke mana barang barang itu hilang?

Kejadian barang barang hilang ini terus berkelanjutan, awalnya hanya benda benda kecil seperti penghapus, pensil, lalu mulai merambah ke buku tulis, lalu buku pelajaran, dan sekarang uang, mungkin esok hari nanti bisa jadi nyawa Sasuke yang hilang tiba tiba dan Sasuke sendiri tidak menyadarinya, dan siapa yang mencuri nyawanya? Masalah ini makin serius.

TELEDOR, CLUMSY.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam termenung, di tempatnya yang mojok dan dipojok. Untungnya, dia tidak menaruh semua uang bulanan ini di tas, dan hanya separuhnya saja. Sasuke berfikir berulang kali kalau tadi, tuh seharusnya dia buru buru membayarnya tidak usah menunggu hingga istirahat, Sasuke berfikir kenapa tidak orang tuanya saja yang datang untuk membayar, Sasuke berfikir, kenapa uangnya tidak semuanya saja dibawa dan tidak ditinggalkan di tas? Berfikir kalau seharusnya begini, begitu untuk beberapa saat yang lalu adalah hal yang sia sia. Lalu meyakinkan diri kalau ingatannya benar dan tidak menjatuhkan uang itu di suatu tempat, atau tertinggal di rumah.

Dia tidak bisa terima sekarang, sekarang pandangannya menjerumus kepada semua anak yang berlalu lalang di kelas, tidak semua anak anak ada di kelas saat istirahat, tapi cukup jumlah untuk bertanya kepada mereka, mengintimidasi, mengancam, menggeledah mereka.

Yakin? Apakah nanti kau tidak akan dipandang sebagai orang yang tiba tiba datang dengan masalah dan mencurigai seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak melakukan apa apa? Kau punya masalah? Masbuloh.

Sasuke sebenarnya ragu juga, ada pertimbangan ini itu, ini itu, inginnya dilaporkan langsung kepada guru, tapi sekarang lingkungan yang paling dasarnya adalah kelas ini, kelas yang penuh kebusukan ini. Tanyakan saja, anggaplah ini seperti SMP 1 saat dulu anak anaknya begitu terbuka dan saling berbagi satu sama lain! Sasuke berusaha mengirimkan pikiran pikiran positif yang mendorongnya untuk beraksi.

"Hei!"

Kelas langsung sunyi, semua pandangan langsung menuju kepada seorang laki laki emo yang berdiri sendiri di depan kelas. Panggilan itu mematahkan semua obrolan, aktivitas, dan merenggut perhatian.

Sasuke merasa sedikit terintimidasi dengan banyaknya bola mata yang menyerangnya, tapi pandangannya terus menatap ke depan. "Uangku hilang, aku tidak bermaksud menuduh kalian semua, tapi apa ada yang menemukannya?" Sasuke sudah mencoba sebaik mungkin yang dia bisa, walau nadanya masih konstan seperti karakternya, datar, lurus, dan terarah.

Hening, wlau perhatian rasanya berhasil didapatkan, tapi mereka masih hanya terdiam sambil menatap Sasuke, kacang, kacang mahal. Gagal sudah didapatkan Sasuke. Di sisi lain, ini seperti jawaban tidak ada yang melihatnya, atau tidak ada yang menemukannya, bagi Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, maaf, tapi apakah aku boleh menggeledah kolong meja kalian satu persatu?"

Anak anak langsung menunjukan reaksi, diantaranya mereka mulai ribut dan sepertinya membicarakan soal keputusan Sasuke. Mereka merasa privasinya terganggu? Atau apa? Tapi ini penyelidikan, bukan? Tidak seharunya kalian merasa takut –kalau memang tidak bersalah. Atau Sasuke yang memang lancang?

Beberapa sekon ke depan, dengan harapan akan dijawab setelah keributan ini berakhir, tidak juga. Sasuke tidak dihiraukan lagi, ini. Baiklah, sepertinya dia lagi yang harus memulai duluan.

"Apa aku boleh–"

"Kenapa tidak lapor pada guru saja?"

"Apakah kau harus mengacak-acak kolong meja kami?"

"Apa kau tidak percaya kalau tidak ada yang mencurinya di kelas ini..?"

KICEP!

Akhirnya, setelah sebulan berlalu, dipojokkan dan diasingkan, Sasuke direspon juga, akhirnya! Sayangnya, responnya buruk.

Pandangan anak anak –terlebih mereka yang langsung mengutarakan suara dengan lantang untuk menolak Sasuke, walau bola mata Sasuke hitam dan menutupi semua perasaannya, rasa kicep, kecewa, dibenci, dan takut, tetap saja ada. Akankah rasa benci pada anak anak 3-1 akan dirasakannya juga?

Kelas hening setelahnya, setelah Sasuke dibungkam, dirinya dengan langkah pelan penuh depresi dan penolakan beranjak dari pusat perhatian ke sarangnya di pojokkan, diiringi dengan pandangan anak anak yang menusuk dari depan dan belakang. Ini memang bukan tindakan yang bagus dari awal, sangat, sia sia, dan menyesal. Dari awal memang seharusnya melapor langsung ke Guru, atau tidak usah melakukan apa apa saja lebih baik.

"Maaf, tapi kehilangan uang bukan tanggung jawab sekolah,"

Sasuke tidak bisa marah, tidak bisa melemfar benda terdekat ke guru yang bahkan namanya belum Sasuke ketahui ini, menuntutnya? Keluar dari Vibishana saja. Dia hanya bisa berdiri sambil menatap wajah laki laki yang agak muda yang duduk di mejanya yang sederhana sambil mengumpat di dalam hatinya tentang berbagai kebencian, kecewa, frustasi, dan hal hal lain yang neghatif.

Walau itu sia sia juga,

Nggak apa apa, yang penting sudah mencobanya. Kita tidak akan tau sebelum mencobanya, dan ini bisa dijadikan pelajaran.

"Apa? Uangnya hilang?" Itachi bukannya tidak kedengaran, tapi dia tidak percaya atas kehilangan uang oleh adiknya. Ngomong ngomong, kenapa itachi nganggur terus, ya, dari chapter kemarin?

Sasuke tidak begitu berani menatap wajah Itachi sekarang, pandangannya agak tertunduk, jarak diantara mereka juga agak jauh. "Iya..."

Seperti yang anda sekalian bisa baca, Itachi memberi kode dengan tangan untuk memanggil Sasuke agar adiknya bisa ke sisinya lebih dekat. Sasuke sudah merasa tidak enak, banget, dia juga bisa membaca detik detik berikutnya dia akan diapakan, bagaimanapun juga dia mendekat ke Itachi.

"Duh!" kali ini, bukan hanya tojosan kedua jari Itachi, tetapi Sasuke disentil jidatnya, kode keras atas apa yang dilakukannya.

Itachi, masih dengan kerutan legendaris di wajahnya menatap Sasuke, sementara Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak mengusap dahinya. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" katanya dengan nada agak merajuk, merengek.

Itachi terdiam di awal, "Kalau begitu kenapa masih bisa kehilangan uang? Itu namanya masih seperti anak kecil."

Walau itu menyesal bilang ke abang, kakak, dan nii-chan sendiri dan malah diomelin.

Nggak apa apa, yang penting udah terbuka sama keluarga? Kakak.

* * *

><p>Sudah dia rencanakan hari ini sepulang sekolah untuk mampir ke sebuah toko. Hari ini dia tidak pulang bersama dengan Naruto karena Sasuke tidak menemukannya. Toko apa? Toko xx yang menjual xx, karena Sasuke merasa terpukul atas kehilangannya kemarin, dia membuat sebuah rencana untuk tidak kehilangan lagi pada masa yang akan datang.<p>

Sasuke tertarik dengan gembok kecil yang nggak lucu ini.

Sasuke melihat gembok itu sekali lagi, melihat label harganya. Untuk berjaga jaga, tidak, ini harus, Sasuke tidak lagi ingin kehilangan yang terpenting untuknya. Gembok ini bisa dipasangkan diantara 2 resleting tasnya untuk mengunci, walau dia tau dia akan sedikit membutuhkan waktu untuk memasang dan melepasnya, apalagi di kondisi yang kebakaran jenggot atau terburu buru. Sasuke pun menetapkan hati dan mengambil gembok yang masih dalam kemasan itu. Tapi dia tidak berfikir sampai bagaimana kalau dika kehilangan kuncinya, dan akhirnya dia harus menggunting tasnya.

"Hei, beli gembok buat apa..?" Refleknya, Sasuke langsung menoleh. Apa ini? Seorang SPG dengan suara laki laki menghampirinya.

'_Oh,_' respon pertama Sasuke saat melihat Naruto ada di belakangnya, gembok kecil yang masih dalam kemasan itu masih dalam genggamannya, "Untuk.. menggembok sesuatu.."

"You Don't Say, Sasuke."

Jujur saja sebenarnya Sasuke ingin merahasiakan ini dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Untuk dipasang di resleting tas," siapa yang nanya mau dipasang di mana? Naruto sendiri mulai tertarik dengan jawaban Sasuke yang setengah setengah ini, tertarik untuk lebih mengoreknya.

"Buat apa dipasang di tas? Memangnnya kamu setiap hari membawa uang satu tas penuh itu?" Pikiran orang orang ketika sesuatu digembok adalah, di dalam barang itu ada sesuatu yang penting. Naruto masih melihat gembok yang ada di tangan Sasuke dan Sasuke malah seolah menyembunyikannya dengan agak mengepalkan tangannya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas dengan agak berat, sedikit, dia lihat di depannya ini masih ada seorang anak dengan rasa kepo yang tinggi. "Ya.. uangku pernah hilang, dalam jumlah yang banyak."

"Hah..? Di kelas? Bagaimana carannya?!" Benar dugaan Sasuke, kalau dia menjawabnya, penyelidikan ini makin akan terus berlanjut, dan memang masih akan terus berlanjut. Yaudah, lah, yah.

"Ya, di kelas. Tapi kalau kau bertanya bagaimana caranya, aku juga tidak tau," kalau Sasuke tau, maka dia akan menggunakan Sharingan-nya untuk menyerang si klepto.

"Terus, bagaimana, ketemu tidak uangnya?"

"Sampai sekarang, tidak. Sekolah juga tidak bertanggung jawab."

#iya, liat juga, tuh si howa nggak bertanggung jawab, author males nulis narasi, dasar! Nggak usah idup, lo!

Mereka keluar bersama sama dari toko itu, entah apa yang dilakukan Naruto di sini Sasuke juga tidak tau dan tidak bertanya juga, yang lebih ganjil adalah dia tidak membeli apapun dari toko, lalu apa motif sebenarnya? Mereka juga tidak janjian akan ke mari. Sasuke tidak begitu tergugah untuk mewawancarai anak yang ada di sebelahnya ini. Diantara mereka masih sepi belum ada pembicaraan.

"Hey, Sasuke," kata Naruto tiba tiba, Sasuke lagsung menoleh ke samping dan memasang wajah bertanya.

"Bagaimana kalau minggu ini kita jalan-jalan?"

"Tidak, sebentar lagi ada pekan ulangan harian," wajah ceria Naruto, nadanya yang antusias, langsung dibalas cepat dengan suara yang tegas dan dingin. Naruto langsung merubah ekspressinya, seperti yahhh..

"Sasuke ini memang pintar banget, ya, yang dipikirkan hanya soal belajar.. dan belajar terus," maksud Naruto sebenarnya adalah memuji.

Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya sebelah, "Pintar?" Ada reaksi lain dari Sasuke, Naruto makin serius menatapnya. "Kalau sudah pintar, justru seharusnya aku tidak perlu belajar lagi," bilang aja kalau nilai lu makin ancur belakangan ini makanya gaya belajar melee, atau lu berasa seneng banget dibilang pinter padahal nilainya terus merosok.

Naruto mulai memikirkan soal dirinya sendiri yang malas belajar dan memiliki masalah soal nilai akademik, kelihatannya ini terdengar seperti Sasuke sedang menceramahi Naruto. "Kalau begitu, Sasuke bantu aku, ya!"

"Bantu apa?" Omongan Naruto gaje.

"Belajar, ajari aku!"

Sebenarnya, Sasuke merasa senang karena kepintarannya berarti bisa diakui seseorang walau itu hanya Naruto. Tapi dia berpikir bagaimana kalau ada soal yang Sasuke tidak tau saat mengajari Naruto, Sasuke yang malah diajari Naruto karena sebenarnya dia yang lebih pintar, atau kalau saat mengajari Naruto bodohnya malah kelihatan banget, padahal dirinya sudah dipercayai sebagai orang yang bisa mengajar! Berbagai bayangan neghatif menggerayangi pikiran Sasuke, muncul atas ketakutannya sendiri. Arghh, kenapa jadi begini, sih? Seperti tidak pernah mengajari orang lain saja! "Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi.. minta ajari saja yang lain... yang lebih pintar dariku.."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi "Kita belajar bersama saja, lah, ya! Nanti kalau ada yang susah, kan bisa dikerjakan bersama sama! Ya? Ya? Ya!" Bagi Sasuke, ini sama saja. Energi Naruto yang antusias, impresif, dan, hebring itu mengerubuti Sasuke yang kelabu.

"Baiklah."

Bus langsung datang, berhenti, jawaban dari Sasuke mengubah segalanya.

Sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam, Sasuke masih banyak pikiran. Sepertinya dia memang terlalu banyak mikir, atau memang kepinteran jadi mikir mulu. Bayangan Sasuke soal mengajari teman, belajar bersama, kerja kelompok.. adalah..

Akhirnya nggak belajar, dan malah ngobrol, bercanda, dan, main masing masing. Yang bekerja paling hanya si A, sukur sukur si B juga mau ikut bantu, itu juga kalau disuruh. Pengalaman di SMP 1, menanamkan sebuah pola pikir belajar lebih baik dalam situasi yang tenang dan terisolasi, bahwa kalau ada tugas kelompok lebih baik dikerjakan oleh 1 orang saja, yang bisa dipercaya, yang aktif, dan peduli agar semuanya terkendali dan sesuai keinginan si A, daripada harus berteriak teriak memerintah si B, C, dan D haarus begini dan begitu, kalau mereka kerjanya benar, dan akhirnya malah berantakan. Tunggu dulu, ini hanya ada dirinya dan Naruto. Kenapa Sasuke seperti terlalu takut? Ada perasaan lain yang bermacam macam. Kenapa dari awal rasanya..

"Aku selalu ingin tau, loh, bagaimana caranya orang pintar itu belajar," maksudnya apa, nih? Naruto sebenarnya agak mengagetkan Sasuke dari lamunanya, terlebih, suaranya yang tiba tiba, dan posisinya di samping Sasuke, ah, dia sudah berani mendekat.

"Bagaimana caranya mereka belajar agar jadi orang pintar..?" walau pandangannya tidak menyerangnya, Kata kata Naruto yang seperti ini malah membuat Sasuke tambah menanamkan pikirannya kalau saat belajar bersama, mengajari, atau apalah itu bersama Naruto, dirinya harus benar benar prima, wibawanya orang pintar. Walau mereka lumayan dekat hingga saat ini, masih saja Sasuke tidak ingin menunjukan sisi jelek dirinya dan ingin orang orang menganggap dirinya selalu prima, sempurna, tidak ada minusnya.

* * *

><p>"Hahhhh...! Panas sekali di luar!" Pintu utama dibuka dari luar.<p>

Keluhan Naruto terdengar begitu keras, sambil dirinya berlari lari kecil ke dalam rumah, dengan agak segan Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang sambil melirik lirik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Pah, aku bawa teman, nih!"

Siapa sebenarnya bapaknya? Sosok ayah dari anak hyper ini?

Sasuke memandang ke arah yang dituju Naruto, ruang tengah, "Kayaknya nggak ada," bisik Naruto pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto tidak juga menemukannya, lalu dia melihat ke dapur yang ada di samping, dan memang bapaknya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Mau bersembunyi di mana memang sosok Minato yang sudah dewasa itu? Rumah Naruto secara teknis lebih kecil dari punya Sasuke, yang ada halaman belakang plus kolamnya itu.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke! Naik ke atas saja, yuk!" Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya, diiringi dengan langkah selanjutnya mmenuju tangga yang ada di depannya.

Belum menaiki tangga dan masih ada di belakang Naruto, "Misi, pah!" Sasuke melihat seorang ayah muda yang sedang mengepel tangga dan dilewati oleh Naruto dengan kata kata. Sebentar saja, orang yang memang ayahnya Naruto ini –wajah mereka mirip, hanya saja lelaki rajin ini jauh dan lebih jauh lagi lebih cakep daripada Naruto #authornye yang ngomong# menoleh pada Sasuke dan tersenyum, dia pastinya merasakan keberadaan yang lain.

Hanya dua langkah dari tangga ke kiri, itulah kamar Naruto, Sasuke dipersilahkan masuk olehnya. Biasa, sebuah set ranjang, lemari, dengan kesan agak berantakan khas Naruto –walau sebenarnya Naruto sempat membereskan kamarnya sebentar karena Sasuke akan datang- dan, aroma asing rumah orang. Naruto segera duduk di lantai tengah kamarnya dan mengajak Sasuke untuk melakukan hal yang sama, dan karena keterbatasan, tidak aadaa meja di sana.

Setelah mereka berdua duduk dan saling berhadapan dalam jarak yang cukup dekat, keheningan sempat terjadi.

"Jadi..?" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan agak bingung.

"Yah, silahkan dimulai, Sasuke!"

Sasuke membawa sebuah tas kecil yang biasanya dibawa ketika les, mulai merogohnya lalu mengoyak isi di dalamnya dan dikeluarkan. Sedikit-sedikit, Sasuke kepo juga dan memandang ke penjuru ruangan yang sebenarnya tidak punya style tertentu itu. Naruto di depannya terlihat sudah sangat kelewat siap, tapi Sasuke tidak merasa yakin dengan kesiapannya, lihat saja beberapa sekon ke depan, apa yang terjadi.

Dilihat lagi buku apa yang dikeluarkannya di tangan, Sasuke tentunya tidak membawa semua mata pelajaran sekolah, hanya yang dia pikir sulit untuk Naruto saja, dan dia baru menyadari sekarang kalau _sebenarnya mau belajar apa?_ Dari pada bingung "... Kalau begitu.. apa pelajaran yang menurutmu susah?"

"Matematika, Kimia, ekonomi,.. Geografi, dan kemarin aku parah sekali saat Sejarah.." Naruto terlihat masih sedang berfikir apa lagi pelajaran yang susah, tidak disukai, males, baginya, Sasuke tidak bisa berkomentar apa apa dan hanya diam saja. Naruto lalu memandang wajah Sasuke lagi, sepertinya 'hanya' segitu saja pelajaran yang susah. Mungkin Naruto lebih baik masuk Bahasa jika SMA kelak.

"Lalu apa yang paling susah?"

"Matematika," love get! Sasuke sudah prepare untuk mata pelajaran yang paling legendaris nggak disukain ini. Sasuke segera menjamah buku matematika, itu buku tulis matematikanya yang berisi rangkuman pribadinya, sebenarnya.

"Susah di materi yang mana? Yang mana yang tidak bisa?" Kata Sasuke sambil membalik-balikan halaman buku.

"Semuanyaa!"

Wajah Sasuke langsung bermuka seperi WTF! Nih anak serius apa hanya bercanda saja? Tapi dilihat lagi, pandangan Naruto yang seperti orang yang tidak pernah serius itu. "Serius?"

"Serius, semuanya." Naruto menjawab jujur se-jujur jujurnya. Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke seolah tidak ada yang salah dengan yang diucapkannya, sedangkan Sasuke yang memiliki tingkat intelejensi lebih tinggi menganggap ini sangat salah. Kalau selama ini tidak ada materi yang dimengerti, bagaimana dia bisa belajar dan melanjutkan sekolah? Sasuke juga ingin jujur, dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti Naruto, walau itu di SMP 1 yang gembel. Lalu untuk materi SKL yang ada 13 ini Sasuke mau dibayar berapa untuk privat 1 anak?

Sasuke hanya bisa berharap beberapa saat kedepan pengajaran ini tidak akan jadi membosankan, membosankan bagi Naruto karena itu anak nggak ngerti.

"Jadi sebenarnya, fungsi itu tinggal dimasukkan rumusnya saja, 'x'nya diganti dengan angka yang sudah ditentukan," wajah Sasuke terlihat begitu sabar, dan Naruto yang selalu memperhatikan dirinya dengan wajahnya yang tidak meyakinkan. Apa sebenarnya dia mengerti atau tidak, Sasuke ragu. Kadang kala Sasuke menengok ke jam di handphonenya –di kamar Naruto nggak ada jam- sudah jam berapa ini, karena sebenarnya dia sendiri masih ada urusan lain di rumah.

"Hoh, kalau yang masih dasar dasarnya saja, sih, aku tau!" Naruto terlihat sangat percaya diri dengan soal dari Sasuke, itu memang yang paling mendasar, kalau tidak bisa rasanya keterlaluan.

Memang, tidak ada yang aneh dengan kerja Naruto, tapi Sasuke yang memerhatikannya dari tadi merasa Naruto lama sekali mengerjakannya, walau dia lihat pensil itu terus bergerak. "Bisa tidak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bisa, bisa, ini aku sedang menghitung!" Manik Naruto yang biru menggugah tak bisa lepas dari angka angka yang sebenarnya nilainya sedikit tapi caranya ngeribetin. "Aku hanya... Rasanya untuk matematika otakku itu susah sekali bergeraknya!"

"Kalau itu hanya karena kau yang kurang latihan, iya 'kan? Kau malas?" Sasuke hits the bull'seye, Naruto hanya bisa nyengir karena memang benar begitu, Sasuke menatapnya dengan datar acuh.

"Mmmm... Sasuke, ini kok beda modelnya dengan yang tadi?" Naruto tiba tiba mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke di sebelahnya.

Sasuke segera melihat nomer yang dimaksud, "Apa? Ini hanya sedikit perubahan saja," santai banget jawabnya.

"Oh.. seperti apa, aku belum dijelaskan model yang seperti ini?"

Sasuke yang akan menjelaskan soal yang berbeda ini mulai merenggut pensil itu dari tangan Naruto untuk menggantikan Naruto yang tidak bisa melanjutkan soal, tapi Naruto tidak langsung menyerahkan pensilnya begitu saja. Sasuke memberi kode dengan tatapan lepaskan-sebelum-tanganmu-kupotong, akhirnya tangan mereka hanya bersentuhan saja dan tidak lepas juga. Sedetik kemudian, dengan tampang tak bersalah Naruto melepaskan pensil kayu HB itu.

"Ini hanya perlu metode eliminasi saja..." Sasuke terlihat sangat lihai dan menggurui, walaupun saat ujian matematika remedi.

Sambil melihat tangan Sasuke yang menyoret nyoret, "Sepertinya... aku tidak pernah diajari yang modelnya seperti ini jadi aku salah.." alibi.

Sasuke segera menghentikan tangannya dan menengok ke Naruto "Ini kan sebenarnya materi kelas 2 SMP.."

"Oh," hanya itu respon Naruto. Sebenarnya kalau Sasuke lebih frontal lagi, maka dia akan bilang 'nggak seharusnya lu udah naik ke kelas 3', tapi dia hanya tetap mengerjakan soal kembali.

O iya, setelah menengok sekejap pada Naruto tadi, Sasuke menyadari sesuatu "Hei, bisakah wajahmu menjauh sedikit...?" katanya seraya menoleh kembali pada Naruto. Bukannya keGR-an, walau pandangan Naruto terarah pada tangannya tetap saja jarak kedua wajah mereka rasanya terlalu dekat.

Naruto tidak segera menyingkir, tapi dia terus, makin terus memerhatikan wajah Sasuke, yay, mereka berdua bertatapan dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat. Tangan Sasuke masih berhenti, hanya aktivitas bola mata mereka yang saling mengirimkan pesan rahasia satu sama lain. Sasuke makin bingung dengan ini, tapi sekon terus bertambah dan bertambah Sasuke merasa ditatap seolah ada yang salah dengan dirinya, perlahan, Sasuke mulai memundurkan badannya namun seiring dengan itu Naruto mengikuti. "Sasuke, ada yang aneh.." katanya.

Wajah Sasuke langsung penuh tanya, "Kenapa ada yang mengalir dari hidungmu?"

Sasuke segera naik kewaspadaannya lalu juling menatap ke hidungnya sendiri, tatapan Naruto mulai berubah aneh dan dirinya mulai menjauh sekarang. Sasuke lalu meraba raba daerah antara hidung dan mulutnya, dan basah, dan tangannya kotor penuh warna menyala.

"Kau mimisan, Sasuke?" dan darah mimisan yang berasal dari pecahan pembuluh kapiler itu menetes ke lembar yang sedang dikerjakan Sasuke, entah kenapa nada suara Naruto mulai seperti takut takut.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan melihat darah yang melumuri jari jarinya, panik. "Aku sudah lama tidak mimisan lagi, jadi.. sepertinya karena tadi cuacanya terlalu panas!" dan dia juga nggak dikasih minum jadi dehidrasi, padahal habis panas-panasan di luar tadi

"Ih, Sasuke, tanganmu menjijikan sekali!" Itulah respon Naruto ketika melihat tangan Sasuke yang menutupi hidungnya teraliri darah mimisan. Sasuke segera mengelap hidungnya dengan tangan, dengan kasar, eh, gila, tangan lu jadi makin banyak darahnya dong, jenius! Naruto makin mundur ke belakang dengan wajah penuh takut seolah dia phobia darah, sementara Sasuke yang justru mendekati Naruto menganggap ini tidak apa apa. Tangan Sasuke yang berdarah itu lalu menyibak baju Naruto, jadi di bajunya jadi ada darahnya.

"Menjauh! Menjauh!" demi, Naruto histeris.

"Tisyu, mana tisyu?!" Sasuke membuat permintaan sementara darah terus mengalir hingga ke lengannya.

"Nih, iiih!" Naruto sembarang melempar box tisyu yang tiba tiba muncul dengan sembarang ke arah Sasuke.

Akhirnya, seperti bayangan Sasuke sebelumnya, nggak jadi belajar dan malah ngehebohin soal mimisan.

* * *

><p>'<em>Kerja kelompok..<em>'

Sasuke berusaha mensyukuri nikmat yang telah diberikan walau itu sebenarnya musibah. Sebenarnya sudah sejak awal kedatangannya di 3-1, sejak awal pengacuhannya, Sasuke memikirkan ada kemungkinan bukan hanya tugas individual saja yang ada, apalagi kalau pakai kurikulum 2013.

Sasuke ingin izin saja, ke mana, gitu. Dilihatnya anak anak 3-1 yang mulai berisik karena menjaring pasangannya masing masing, sementara di sisi pojok kelas Sasuke masih duduk berpangku tangan, dalam hatinya berkecamuk rasa kebingungan. Bagaimana, ini? Dirinya dulu selalu dimanja dengan kehadiran teman sekelas yang selalu menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pasangannya, sekarang, dia yang harus menangis darah mungkin agar anak anak yang mengacuhkannya ini mau menjadi pasangannya.

Ini ada tugas berpasangan untuk membuat fermentasi, bab Bioteknologi. Sasuke tidak memikirkan tentang dirinya yang belum dapat pasangan, karena dia pikir itu pasti tidak akan mudah menemukannya, di kelas 3-1 ini, Sasuke lebih terfokus pada koordinir Orochi-sensei tentang tugas sambil mencatat hal hal penting.

Penjelasan selesai, Sasuke menghentikan tangannya yang terus menulis. Langkah selanjutnya yang belum dilakukan adalah mencari pasangan, Sasuke tidak mau berfikir neghatif kalau dia tidak akan menemukan pasangan, dan ini juga tentang nilai biologinya. Biklah.. Kalau dihitung hitung, walau Sasuke tidak tau hari ini yang tidak masuk siapa, tapi ada 36 anak dalam kelasnya. Kalau dibagi dua.. harusnya ada 18 pasangan.

"Siapa yang belum dapat pasangan...?" pas banget.

Perhatian langsung teralihkan, Sasuke langsung mengacungkan tangannya seperti yang disebutkan, seorang diri.

Dirinya melihat anak anak lain disekitarnya, tidak ada yang mengacungkan tangan. Forever alone, kau, seorang diri. Anak anak 3-1 menatap dirinya.

Orochimaru lalu memanggil seorang murid untuk menghadapnya, Sasuke melihatnya tapi dia tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan berdua. Sepertinya latah, selanjutnya Sasuke yang dipanggil olehnya. Pikiran Sasuke adalah dia akan segera mendapatkan pasangan dengan bantuan guru, akhirnya.

Setelah ada dihadapannya, Orochimaru melihat dengan seksama kertas yang ada di tangannya, "Sasuke..ya?" katanya, Sasuke makin serius melihat senseinya. "Berpasangan dengan dengan Gaara, yah." Sensei itu menunjukan senyum lebar yang mistis.

"Hm?" Wajah Sasuke terlihat agak kaget, bingung, linglung, tidak tau, ya.. wajar saja. Siapa itu Gaara yang akan menjadi pasangannya?

Sasuke mengintip nama yang disebutkan di daftar absensi yang dipegang Orochimaru, sedikit membutuhkan ketelitian untuk memindai nama Gaara dalam daftar, ketemu, Gaara alfa hari ini. Tapi yang tidak biasa seterusnya adalah, Sasuke melihat absensi itu lebih luas lagi, ke kolom hari sebelumnya, terus, anak itu tidak pernah masuk sejak kedatangannya ke 3-1, diwarnai dengan keterangan alfa, izin, izin, alfa, sakit, setiap kotak.

Tugasnya harus jadi pada pelajaran biologi selanjutnya, minggu depan, dan nilainya adalah nilai praktek untuk pekan ulangan harian. Kemungkinan yang dipikirkan Sasuke adalah dalam kerja kelompok ini mungkin dirinya lagi lagi harus bekerja seorang diri, karena anak yang menjadi partnernya sesungguhnya tidak pernah hadir. Tapi kalau dipikir pikir lagi, sebaiknya begitu saja, lah, Gaara itu anak 3-1 'kan? Lupakan saja tentang membina hubungan yang baik dengannya. Lagi pula apa apaan itu tidak masuk terus hampir 1 bulan? Anak pembandel, pembolos handal, pemalas, dan tidak punya masa depan, Sasuke berfikir begitu. Tapi anak itu bisa masuk kelas spesial, kelas 3-1 kan? Sebenarnya siapa dia? Sasuke mengintip absensi itu sekali lagi _Rei Gaara_ nama panjangnya.

* * *

><p>Sepertinnya saya sekarang bisa menetapkan tanggal yang tetap untuk keluarnya chapter baru, ^^<p>

Seperti yang di atas, tanggal 13, ya..~

Dichapter ini konfliknya nggak begitu memuncak, jadi saya isi dengan lawakan sedikit, haha..

berminat review?

* * *

><p>God Bless U all..~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 : SAMA

Siapa itu Rei Gaara?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer <em>**– Masashi Kishimoto

**_Rated_** – T 11+. Harap bimbing anak anda yang masih di bawah umur dalam membaca fic ini.

**_Genre_** – Mystery, Friendship, School-life (kalo tersedia di ffn).

**_Summary_** – C3: Sama. Sasuke berpasangan dengan Gaara, yang punya reputasi kurang baik di sekolah dalam tugas kelompok, bagaimanapun juga, mau tidak mau, Sasuke lah yang harus bertindak untuk mendorong anak itu untuk mau bekerja. Berjalan lancarkah kerjanya? Apakah kesempatan untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan 3-1 ini akan berhasil?

**_Kode Merah_** (sabda Skipper : "_Berharaplah kau hidup tidak untuk melihatnya.._") - OOC-DOC, CCD, AU, cerita membingungkan anda pasti sulit menyerap isi dari fic ini. Mystery kacau, Friendship di kelas main chara nggak ada, authornya ngelawak dikit dikit, dan lagi miss type serangkai bersarang di sini. Semua itu karena authornya pelarian Saarne Institute. Bagi anda yang hanya membaca fic fic kece badai harap tutup tab ini atau kembali ke Naruto archive, karena fic ini bukan yang macam itu. Penting buat anda bahwa perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini tidak memberikan asuransi jiwa buat anda jika otak anda terbakar saat membaca seperti Patrick. Produk ini tidak disarankan untuk orang orang normal, takutnya abis baca ini langsung nggak normal. Bahasa nggak formal terdeteksi : 50%. Terakhir yang anda harus tau jika menyukai fic ini harap bacakan di kelasmu besok pagi, jika tidak suka, silahkan lindas gadget anda dengan truk sampah ehm— ralat, lindas aja authornya dengan tronton (audience : HOREEee..!).

* * *

><p>Pengacuhan Anak Baru :<p>

Case 3

Sama

* * *

><p>Ide Produk<p>

Ho-Wah

(Mourice : dan seterusnya, hore semua… *tampang malesin*)

* * *

><p>Sasuke memandangi layar PCnya dengan jarak yang dekat,<p>

"Hey, jauhan sedikit, nanti matamu rabun!" Kata seseorang dari dapur yang memerhatikan Sasuke, selalu peduli padanya.

Sasuke benar benar langsung menjauhkan dirinya dengan layar monitor, atau sebenarnya dia memang sengaja mendorong kursi rodanya ke belakang diiringi dengan bunyi roda roda kecil yang menggesek lantai yang khas, untuk mendapatkan efek khusus yang seirama dengan bathinnya '_Aku bosan.. lelah dengan ini.._'

Apa yang tertera di layar monitor sebenarnya bukan gambar tertentu, jendela tertentu atau apapun itu yang tidak pentinng, tapi adalah referensi produk fermentasi bioteknologi dari internet, sebenarnya ada, sih di buku, tapi sepertinya sekarang zaman makin canggih dan turut mengubah gaya belajar seseorang yang tadinya terlalu orthodox pada buku jadi baru sedikit- sedikit saja disuruh _search Google_, generasi macam apa ini?

Sebenarnya sudah terpikirkan mau bikin produk apa, tetapi, kalau mulai sekarang.. berarti Sasuke harus kerja sendiri, tanpa Gaara. Ke mana anak itu bisa dihubungi?! Waktunya hanya tersisa 1 minggu –kurang, belum lagi waktu fermentasinya. Sasuke sepertinya lagi lagi harus menciptakan kerja kelompoknya yang idealis, yang hanya dengan 1 tangan darinya, dan tidak ada campur tangan orang lain agar hasilnya sempurna. Segera dia tinggalkan kursi itu, termasuk meninggalkan ruang tengah, di mana tergeletak seperangkat Personal Computer berada.

Pilihan Sasuke .. nggak, sebenarnya dia belum menentukan sebaiknya prodak apa yang akan dibuat. Walaupun sudah mencari refrensinya ke internet, bertambahnya pilihan yang lebih banyak justru membuatnya terlihat lebih bingung.

Terlintas sebuah pemikiran picik dalam otaknya yang kotor. Bagaimana kalau.. membeli sebuah produk yang sudah jadi saja, nanti tinggal diberikan ke gurunya. Jangan... itu terlalu berisiko dan membuat reputasi diri sendiri tercoreng.

Pemandangan alternatif yang bisa dilihat Sasuke lagi lagi hanya jam dinding digital di dinding, yang menunjukan waktu telah jam 8 malam. Ada PR tidak, ya besok? Sepertinya tidak.

"Mau ke mana? Ibu akan pulang sebentar lagi," Itachi melirik adiknya yang berjalan legowo menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku akan menjemputnya," jawaban yang sangat tidak masuk akal, karena Ibu biasanya pulang dengan bis jemputan kantor dan diantar sampai rumah. Itachi tau, ini hanyalah alibi, sebenarnya Sasuke pasti sedang ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Kehidupan remaja laki laki yang penuh dengan hal hal baru di malam hari, penuh rahasia juga, Itachi bisa memahaminya walau sepertinya dia bukan remaja lagi, tapi dia pernah.

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut."

Sebenarnya Sasuke adalah orang dengan tipe yang mengikuti rutinitas, penuh rencana dan kedisiplinan, tapi entah kenapa hanya karena didorong dengan angin lalu atau 'bisikan gaib', dengan short pants camo dan kaos, dia pergi ke toko 24 jam dan membeli sebuah larutan. Sambil menunggu antrian di depannya, Sasuke melihat ke sebuah rak di samping yang berisi dengan susunan kotak rokok dengan berbagai jenis merknya mulai dari yang iklannya sering muncul atau bahkan namanya tidak pernah diketahui sebelumnya. Melihatnya, mebuatnya teringat akan sesuatu..

"Yang ini..?"

"Bukan, yang sebelahnya."

Perhatian Sasuke lalu teralih pada orang di depannya yang sedang transaksi, atau lebih tepatnya laki laki itu sedang membeli rokok sementara si pegawai toko berusaha mengambilkan rokok yang diminta. Sasuke melihat wajah orang di depannya, hmm.. sepertinya usianya tidak beda jauh dengan dirinya sendiri ataukah sama? Entahlah, penampilan dengan baju kasual tanpa seragam sekolah kadang sering menipu orang.

Di luar, di mana disediakan sebuah kursi taman, Sasuke duduk, karena hanya dia yang ada di sana, dia menaruh kantong belanjaannya dan duduk di sampingnya. Saat hendak mengambil sebuah minuman dari kantong tersebut..

Benda asing tak terduga ada di dalam kantong plastik itu, Sasuke segera membuka plastik itu lebih lebar untuk mengecek keberadaan benda asing berbentuk kotak itu, dia tidak mau menyentuhnya dengan sungguh hati. Wajah Sasuke tergambar antara dengan perasaan bingung, kaget, dan WTF!

Sepertinya, ada kesalahan dalam transaksi tadi, rokok yang diminta pelanggan di depan Sasuke tadi masuk ke dalam belanjaannya, walau mustahil tapi.. Sasuke segera mengecek kembali struk yang belum dibuangnya, dan OMGF, dia membeli rokok itu. Bagaimana ini? Dan Sasuke akhirnya menyadari kenapa sebuah frappe botol kaca merk S yang dibelinya biasanya sudah mahal jadi mahal sekali, karena dia tidak hanya membeli minuman.

Dibuang.. Melihat harga produk itu di struk membuat Sasuke menahan niatnya dan terlintas kata _sayang_, Sasuke mulai berfikir kalu orang di depannya tadi cukup berselera tinggi. Diberikan ke orang lain.. Siapa? Temannya? Tidak ada yang merokok, ehm , apalagi _teman-sekelasnya _di 3-1. Di keluarganya sendiri tidak ada yang merokok, dan kalau itu dibawa ke rumah, pasti.. dia akan menerima akibatnya. Lalu, lalu... Dipakai.. dipakai, dipakai sendiri..? Jujur sejujur jujurnya, walau kelihatannya agak 'bandel', Sasuke tidak pernah merokok secuilpun. Apa itu.. pilihan yang terakhir adalah kemungkinan terburuk. Dikembalikan lagi ke tokonya? Baru Sasuke ingin mengambil langkah, sebuah tulisan 'barang yang sudah dibeli tidak dapat dikembalikan' di bagian bawah struk yang terlirik langsung memusnahkan seluruh harapannya. Tragedi ini tidak pernah terjadi sepanjang usianya hingga saat ini.

Sebuah bayangan hitam manusia secepat kilat tiba tiba terlintas di jalan depannya, masih dengan sejuta rasa yang menyelimuti, Sasuke menyadari bahwa itu adalah orang yang tadi yang seharusnya sudah membawa pulang rokok ini sekarang –sepertinya. Dan niat Sasuke adalah untuk meluruskan masalah ini, dengan segera dia menyusul orang asing tersebut, walau dalam hati nuraninya ada rasa kekhawatiran akan berbagai macam hal, sudahlah ini bukan saatnya untuk banyak berpikir.

Sasuke menepuk pundak orang tersebut dari belakang, langkahnya berhenti, walau dicurigai sebgai tindakan kriminal hipnotis, refleknya seorang manusia biasa akan langsung menengok ke belakang.

"Ehm, apa tadi kau seharusnya membeli ini...?" Sasuke dengan tidak cepat –ragu ragu– mengeluarkan kotak dengan 12 batang rokok tersebut ke hadapan si orang asing.

Aksi timbal balik tidak langsung dirasakan Sasuke, laki laki dengan perawakan sebaya dengannya, bermuka tanpa aura kehidupan ini hening sejenak, menengok ke kantong belanjaannya untuk beberapa saat, lalu menatap Sasuke kembali. Sasuke sudah bosan dengan pengacuhan di kelasnya sendiri dan berharap tidak akan mendapatkan hal yang sama lagi sekarang.

Dengan tanpa basa basi, orang asing ini langsung menyambet kotak rokok yang ada di tangan Sasuke dengan wajah tak bersalah, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa berucap sedikitpun. Sasuke masih terdiam dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah kosong, tunggu dulu, itu orang bisu ya? Kalau begini bukankah sama saja seperti membelikan orang asing yang tidak kita kenal jelas sebuah barang yang lumayan mahal. Rasanya ingin sekali suara Sasuke keluar sekarang dan meneriaki orang itu untuk membayar.

Menghela sedikit dan "Dasar.." tapi yang terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri adalah hanyalah bisikannya sendiri.

"Hei, itu anak 3-1, loh.."

Kaget. Sebuah suara familiar tiba tiba terdengar berbisik di telinga, tapi karena sekarang keadaannya sepi dan sedang tidak konsentrasi.. mungkin hampir saja Sasuke kelepasan.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakangnya dengan wajah masam dengan pesan apa-?-akan-kubunuh-kau-. Dan di sanalah berdiri orang yang sangat beruntung sekali karena sering –dan selalu– hadir di saat saat yang momen banget, Naruto. Naruto terlihat seenaknya saja dan seolah tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Apa? Kenapa wajahmu?" hanya itu jawabannya.

Karena Sasuke sebagai mahluk yang merasa memiliki intelejensi super, dia berusaha menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak ledak karena sesuatu yang sepele. Karena kebiasaannya untuk selalu logis dan realistis, dia jadi ingat sesuatu yang penting kembali "Apa tadi kau bilang itu anak kelas 3-1..?"

"Oh, iya, yang tadi jalan melewatimu itu anak 3-1!" kata Naruto antusias "Tapi aku tidak tau namanya.."

Sasuke berfikir sejenak, dia juga tidak begitu tau anak anak kelasnya sendiri. Tapi kalau dipikir pikir dan lihat lagi dengan benar, "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya di kelas.." kata Sasuke pelan dengan agak tidak yakin, dia tetap memandang pada jalan yang dilewati oleh si anak 3-1 itu.

"Nah, itu dia! Anak anak kelas lain juga menyadari kalau sudah lama sekali dia tidak masuk sekolah."

"Kenapa..?" dirinya tertarik untuk sesi mengenai anak 3-1 ini.

"Entahlah.. Katanya, sih, dengar dengar sebenarnya dia sudah tidak mau sekolah, alias malas. Kalau anak yang seperti itu biasanya akan keluar dengan sendirinya dari sekolah.." Naruto berkata dengan nada seolah prihatin tentang anak yang malas sekolah itu.

"Apa namanya Gaara?" tanya Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak tau pasti juga kalau orang itu namanya Gaara, sedikitpun tidak tau sebenarnya, jadi, bisa jadi. Naruto langsung memandang Sasuke dengan kagum setengah tidak percaya "Sasuke.. itu, kau.. bisa tau dari mana..?!"

"Kulihat namanya di daftar absensi kemarin, tidak hadirnya banyak sekali, jadi mungkin saja.." jadi, Sasuke terpaku dengan hal itu.

"Tumben, perhatian dengan orang lain," nada Naruto agak ngeledek. Pernyataan ini tidak membuat Sasuke kaget atau bagaimana, dia sendiri tau bagaimana imejnya di mata seorang Naruto, atau bahkan orang orang. Naruto bisa menilai, bukan, frontal menyatakan kalau Sasuke biasanya memang tidak begitu peduli dengan orang lain, dan satu satunya alibi adalah..

"Sebenarnya dia pasanganku untuk tugas biologi.." pasangan tapi bukan pair, entah kenapa tiba tiba saja wajah Naruto terlihat membingung.

"Tugas biologi apa yang berpasangan? Kelasku sepertinya tidak dapat yang seperti itu..?"

"Sudahlah, kita jadi diam di sini terus," Sasuke mulai melenggangkan kakinya lagi untuk berjalan walau sempat terhenti sekitar setengah jam di pinggir jalan seperti anak hilang karena Gaara. Bukan pelit atau bagaimana, dia hanya teringat sesuatu yang lebih penting alias pulang dan malas bercerita, sepertinya.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke! Kepo, nih!" Naruto mulai berlari lari kecil mengejar ketertinggalannya pada Sasuke. Lagipula tumben sekali seorang Naruto yang membuat kita berfikir adalah mengenyampingkan pendidikan akademik tertarik dengan hal ini.

* * *

><p>'<em>Tidak mungkin masuk..<em>'

Sasuke berpesimis dalam hati.

_Kalau anak yang seperti itu biasanya akan keluar dengan sendirinya_, omongan Naruto kembali diingatnya. Yah, memang tidak dapat dipungkiri, di SMP 1 saja ada beberapa kasus anak mengundurkan diri 'secara halus' seperti itu, tau tau nanti namanya dicoret dari daftar absensi yang menandakan kalau anak tersebut memang sudah tidak bersekolah lagi di sekolah, secara resmi. Dan hal ini mengingatkan Sasuke untuk bekerja sendiri saja, lah, yah.

Dirinya tidak mau bermalas malasan dan akhirnya malah pergi ke toko 24 jam lagi, nanti, tekadnya sekarang adalah harus mengintensifkan pikirannya, berfikir kritis, berfikir keras.. untuk menemukan prodak yang akan dipilihnya dengan mempertimbangkan sisi lebih dan kurangnya juga. Karena waktu semakin sedikit dan akan tiba saatnya pelajaran Biologi, saatnya bergerak. Sasuke menghela dalam hatinya, sebenarnya, bukan hanya tugas praktek yang seperti ini, pekan ulangan belum berakhir, pr, tugas merangkum ber-bab-bab, dan hafalan. Kenapa sepertinya makin tinggi sebuah jenjang makin berat, rasanya. Semua yang pernah sekolah pasti mengalami hal ini.

Sasuke berhenti berfikir macam macam, disadarinya sekarang ini sedang ujian. Dia sudah selesai, sih, sebenarnya, selesai mengerjakan soal yang dia bisa. Inilah Sasuke jikalau stuck saat ujian.

Soal uraian itu jawabannya memang panjang panjang juga, membuat pegal jari, faktor yang menambahnya untuk makin menunda kegiatan ngasal menjawab soal. Saat sedang ujian di 3-1, situasinya hening semua, sedikit sedikit terdengar bunyi kendaraan bermotor entah di mana yang terdengar, sebenarnya sekolah ini masih bisa dibilang terletak di daerah pinggiran.

Namun, pintu kelas tiba tiba terbuka, suaranya tidak kencang, tapi di situasi hening ini sontak membuat semua perhatian mengalih, termasuk Sasuke.

Bukan seorang guru yang datang, atau seorang dewasa yang ada keperluan.

Melainkan siswa _like a boss_ yang datang hampir jam setengah 9 pagi,

Berambut merah,

Dialah laki laki yang membeli rokok malam itu, berjalan dengan bebas lepas tanpa beban, terlihat jelas dari wajah dan tingkahnya, sekaligus menghiraukan guru Iruka juga. Suara suara bising mulai diperdengarkan, anak anak sepertinya mengomentari soal sikap si _Boss_.

"Hei, Rei Gaara!"

"Ya, ada apa...?" langkahnya terhenti begitu sampai di meja guru lalu menoleh.

"Hari ini sedang ulangan..." sepertinya Iruka-sensei akan berceramah, wajahnya terlihat akan meluapkan sesuatu. "..ini soalnya." Iruka menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi dengan soal soal, Gaara mengambilnya dengan tangan kiri. Begitu saja, dan Gaara berlalu, sepertinya Iruka sudah malas berkomentar, berhubung masalah kehadirannya juga. Atau Iruka memang tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi anak anaknya.

Saat pergi ke tempat duduknya pun, yang Sasuke baru sadari bahwa ada kursi kosong jauh dari tempatnya sana, anak anak 3-1 memerhatikan Gaara berjalan, tapi pandangannya berbeda.

Sasuke mulai bosan dengan observasi ini lalu mengambil penanya lagi, yah, kalau dialah memang orang yang membeli rokok malam itu lalu sekarang terbukti dia adalah anak Vibishana yang hari ini datang kelewat telat, apa masalahnya? Sasuke hanya berfikir yang semalam itu kebetulan saja dan Gaara adalah Pangeran kesiangan. Walau tentang pertimbangan menagih uang rokok tersebut sempat terlintas di benaknya.

"Ayo, 10 menit lagi.."

Menyadari masih ada nomer 5 & 2, Sasuke segera mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mengarang bebas + menulis dengan kekuatan 10 tangan.

Beberapa saat berlalu setelah mengoptimalkan kerja otak dan tangannya, tiba tiba terdengar suara gesekan antara bangku dengan lantai yang menyerngit, karena masih hening situasinya, tentu terdengar jelas, lagi lagi perhatian Sasuke dicuri dengan seorang Rei Gaara yang berjalan ke meja guru sambil membawa kertas ujiannya, pertanyaannya adalah, dia sudah selesai? Bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi anak anak lain juga –yang masih belum mengumpulkan– memandang anak yang baru datang sekitar 5 menit yang lalu itu dan telah mengumpulkan lembarannya sekarang, tak lama setelahnya anak anak yang terhasut untuk mengumpulkan juga ikut bangkit dan berdatangan ke meja guru, lalu Sasuke yang...

"Ayo.. 2 menit lagi" kenapa sepertinya waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat?

Setelah mengumpulkan kertas dan selesai akan urusannya, Sasuke yang masih berdomisili di sekitar meja guru melihat Gaara yang tak jauh darinya sedang bercakap cakap dengan anak anak 3-1 yang lain, entah apa yang dibicarakan, tapi mereka terlihat cukup akrab dan sepertinya tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan si rambut merah itu, yah, mungkin saja dia juga seperti anak 3-1 yang lainnya yang mengacuhkan keberadaan Sasuke di sini.

Pikiran soal membahas tugas Biologi tiba tiba terlintas dalam benak Sasuke, benar juga. Batu loncatan berupa keadaan kalau Gaara sekarang sedang bersama teman temannya membuatnya kehilangan gairah, cukup ramai juga, lagi. Namun, tiba tiba saja pandangan Gaara seklebat melihat ke Sasuke. Kalau Gaara berniat untuk mengingat siapa itu Sasuke, pasti dia ingat, untuk membayar. Sasuke mulai mendekat, melangkah mendekati Gaara, tapi tidak berhenti pada Gaara, dia terus jalan saja dan akhirnya melewati anak itu. Membicarakannya nanti saja.

* * *

><p>"Dalam tugas biologi kali ini kita berpasangan," sebuah notifikasi, Sasuke terlihat serius, ya, dalam urusan kerja memang seperti itulah dia orangnya, tapi Gaara di hadapannya terlihat biasa saja, atau bahkan tidak terlalu tertarik untuk menanggapi. Setelah beberapa detik Sasuke selesai bicara pun. Gaara tidak menunjukan interaksi kalau dia akan membalas.<p>

"Aku minta agar kau ikut bekerja," jelas?

'_Kenapa situasinya di sekolah ini.. harus.._' berada di situasi yang terasingkan, sementara dirinya dituntut jiwa intelejennya untuk selalu aktif dalam pelajaran, membuat Sasuke keluar dalam gayanya alias OOC. Alasan yang sangat bodoh apabila nilai akademiknya menurun hanya karena dirinya terasingkan, itu tidak bisa diterima keluarganya...

"Pikirkan saja sendiri, jangan pedulikan aku."

Tidak sampai sedetik sejak Gaara hendak berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke, "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau melakukan tugas ini, dan aku juga bukan anak yang bisa melakukan segalanya dengan sempurna. Jadi, tolong kita bekerja sama dengan baik," intonasi Sasuke yang sekarang lebih jelas, kencang, dan penuh dengan penekanan.. memaksa individu di depannya ini untuk tidak bersikap acuh. Sasuke tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan pada Gaara karena menyita waktunya, dan ini adalah tugas mereka berdua, bukan sendirian. Namun Sasuke merasa baru kali ini dia bicara dengan orang lain seperti tadi.

Terdiam. "Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan..?"

Sasuke mulai menceritakan soal tugas Biologi yang merepotkan itu, dan meminta kontribusi Gaara untuk membantunya. Pernah diceritakan sebelumnya kalau, Sasuke sendiri lebih menyukai kerja sendirian dalam tugas kelompok apalagi jika satu kelompok dengan anak anak yang kurang menyenangkan, dan hal yang sangat dihindarinya adalah apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi, berteriak teriak dan memaksa dan melakukan hal hal yang terlihat seperti _kenapa jadi galak? Kenapa OOC? _Tapi untuk kali ini, dia bersama anak anak emas di 3-1 kan? Sasuke merasa perlu melakukan reformasi sekarang. Berharaplah Gaara 1 diantara sekian banyaknya anak 3-1 yang akan berbaik hati, seorang Gaara yang itu.

"Kenapa tidak beli saja?" Gaara tiba tiba berkomentar.

"Maksudnya..?"

"Ya tidak perlu dibuat, beli saja produknya," ide yang sangat bagus, tapi Sasuke sangat tidak ingin melakukan hal ini walau sudah terpikirkan sejak pertama kali ditugasi, dan hal itu memang tidak diperbolehkan. Dan terbaca dari sini bahwa Gaara memang benar memegang citra seorang anak pembandel.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu.. " tolak Sasuke.

"Pilihannya ada apa saja?" tanya Gaara, walau sepertinya mulai tertarik, tapi tetap terlihat agak terpaksa. Sebenarnya ini sudah dijelaskan Sasuke pada sesi sebelumnya, tapi baiklah.

"Membuat kecap."

"Terlalu sulit."

"Membuat youghurt."

"Masih sulit."

"Keju." Sasuke menyebutkan pilihan yang tanpa sadar sudah dihapalnya.

"Sudah, itu saja."

"Sebenarnya masih ada 15 pilihan lagi.. yakin?" Sasuke bukannya ragu, tapi hanya saja ingin memastikan kalau benar pilihannya tidak mau diganti, karena jangan sampai ada hal hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, sebenarnya juga tidak ada produk yang sangat mudah juga untuk dibuat. Gaara tidak menjawab.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang..?"

"Beli bahan bahannya..." Gaara langsung mengadahkan tangan, sementara Sasuke yang menghadapinya terdiam sebentar.

"Kau ingat sekarang masih waktunya Sekolah..?" lalu raut wajahnya Sasuke berubah menjadi seperti WTF!

"... Untuk jaga jaga," mungkin menyadari dirinya telah salah –atau justru terlalu bersemangat dengan tugas ini– Gaara segera putar balik dan pergi, Sasuke di belakangnya mengikuti dengan langkah kecil, mengingat sekarang memang sudah waktunya istirahat selesai.

"Hei,"

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, "Pulang sekolah nanti jangan langsung pulang dulu," ujar Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Inilah momen yang tidak pernah dirasakn oleh Sasuke 2 tahun terakhir, benar benar bekerja layaknya kelompok berpasangan. Gaara dan Sasuke, kedua orang yang sama sama irit ngomong ini tidak membicarakan hal hal lain di luar tugas, paling juga Sasuke yang mengomando ini itu ini itu. Dalam pembagian kerja Gaara deperintahkan dulu baru mau jalan, kalau tidak diberi perintah maka dia tidak akan berjalan layaknya robot, hal ini pula yang membuat Sasuke jadi sedikit banyak omong. Pembagian pengeluaran dalam pembelian bahan baku juga Gaara tidak terlalu rewel dengan itu. Mereka berjalan berdua hening sekali, seolah bathin mereka sebenarnya sedang sibuk sendiri entah ke mana.<p>

Tempat dilaksanakennya tugas ini adalah di rumah Gaara, bukannya dia semangat, ingin menawarkan rumahnya untuk beramah tamah atau bagaimana, hanya saja setelah ditanyakan masing masing, rumah Sasuke jauh dan lebih jauh lagi dari sekolahan, sedangkan rumah Gaara 5 langkah juga sampai. Dan akhirnya mereka setuju untuk di rumah keluarga Rei saja.

Pikiran Sasuke memang sedang bercabang mengingat waktu yang tinggal sedikit untuk menyelesiakan ini dalam kondisi sudah jadi, dan tinggal 3 hari tersisa, itu juga kalau berhasil, kalau gagal, entah ada acara remedial apa. Tapi begitu dirinya berhadapan dengan deret pagar besi cemetry style yang menjulang tinggi, dirinya tersadar akan inilah istana seorang Pangeran Kesiangan yang pembandel. Sebenarnya status sosial ini tidak begitu diperhatikan oleh Sasuke, hanya saja, rumahnya terlihat bukan rumah biasa biasa, rumahnya mewah dan besar dengan sedikit gaya muram goth, dengan air mancur dan kolam di halamannya, tapi terlihat sepi.

"Kau ingin di mana..?" masih di halaman, tiba tiba Gaara berhenti dan melontarkan pertanyaan ini.

"Terserah," Sasuke menjawab, agak konyol kedengarannya Gaara bertanya seperti itu.

Akhirnya Gaara menuntun jalan tidak masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi dia justru menikung ke arah belakang rumah, maksudnya pintu belakang. Sasuke agak bingung dengan ini, sikap Gaara seolah dia sedang pulang membawa sesuatu saja atau melakukan hal yang tidak tidak. Masuk lewat pintu belakang mengantarkannya pada dapur. Setibanya, Gaara diam saja di sana dan tidak ke mana mana lagi, ini adalah kode kalau dapur ber-kitchen set inilah yang akan jadi TKP. Sasuke menatap Gaara untuk memastikannya lagi.

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan bahan bahan –yang sepanjang jalan dibawanya sendiri– ke atas counter, sebenarnya untuk membuat keju tidak terlalu banyak bahan, Gaara hanya melihat dari belakang. Setelahnya, Sasuke menoleh pada Gaara, kode untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Ambilkan wadah," sementara Gaara mulai mengacak kabinet, Sasuke merogoh rogoh kantong celananya, mungkin ada petunjuk di sana. Voila, keluarlah sebuah kertas lecek, Sasuke lalu membuka lipatan lipatan itu dan ternyata kertas ukuran A5 dan ditaruh ke counter itu.

Dari awal kerja sama ini dimulai, Sasuke memang selalu memimpin dan memerintah sementara Gaara hanya mengekor dan mengikuti, jiwa kepemimpinannya keluar di saat begini. Hingga saat ini, Gaara menyerahkan wadah, lalu Sasuke mulai menuangkan susu kedalamnya, Gaara hanya melihat, kalau ada perintah lagi baru jalan. Walau kesannya Gaara jadi kacung, entah kenapa masih ada label bekerja seorang diri pada Sasuke, karena Gaara tidak aktif, karena dia apatis, ada ledakan dari adonan itu juga rasanya Gaara hanya diam, dia terlihat tidak akan mengerti soal proses bioteknologi ini. Sisi baiknya, sepertinya dia sudah tidak membangkang lagi –bermalas malasan– sekarang, dia sudah tau siapa itu Uchiha Saseuke.

"Wah, Gaara bawa teman, ya rupanya."

Semua pandangan termasuk Gaara menoleh pada satu sisi yang sama, dan di sana berdirilah sosok seorang wanita dewasa berambut coklat muda dengan wajah tenangnya yang tiba tiba msuk ke dapur. Yang tidak tau pasti akan bertanya _siapa itu?_ Begitu tau kalau itu hanyalah Ibunya yang mengagetkan di situasi hening begini, Gaara kembali pada urusannya yang sekedar ngeliatin itu.

"Sedang ada apa ini?" Ibunya Gaara menghampiri dan ikut nimbrug diantara mereka.

"Ini.. Praktek membuat keju," Sasuke memperhatikan lawan bicaranya, ya, dia tau ajaran Konfusianisme mengajarkan untuk hormat ke pada yang lebih tua, Ibu Gaara melihat wadah yang berisikan suspensi suspensi yang mungkin belum pernah dilihatnya tersebut.

Tersenyum pada Sasuke, "Selamat mengerjakan, ya," lalau dia pergi.

Mungkin hanya perasaan Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa sebentar saja terasa hawa kedamaian yang tenang, bersih, dan lembut saat perempuan yang sangat dicurigai sebagai ibunya Gaara –Sasuke masih belum tau– datang. Sasuke berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebentar, pikirannya adalah Gaara sepertinya tumbuh dan dibesarkan di keluarga yang cukup baik.. tapi rasanya kenapa dia seperti itu?

* * *

><p>"Apa..?"<p>

Sasuke langsung berdiri dari kursinya, langsung karena sepertinya baru kali ini ada yang menghampiri kursinya. Tapi, Sasuke pikir pasti ada sesuatu yang berjalan tidak dengan semestinya. Ya, lalu Gaara memberitakan sebuah berita buruk, mengenai keju ganjil tersebut yang sebenarnya tidak begitu dipahami juga pembuatannya oleh Sasuke. Melihat wajah Gaara yang memang selalu terlihat tidak ada perubahan ekspressi, Sasuke juga hanya bisa terdiam dan seperti, yaudah, lah, yah. Dan hari ini bukan hari pelajaran Biologi, baru saja didiamkan sehari sepertinya sudah ada masalah.

Namun, untuk lebih pastinya, karena sekaligus Sasuke penasaran juga dengan seperti apakah keju itu sekarang dia berkunjung kerumah Gaara bersama Gaara sepulang sekolah. Karena kosong sekali mereka berdua selama di jalan jadi skip.

Sasuke melihat keju yang tercetak di wadah kotak tersebut –maksudnya memberi kesan untuk agar kejunya kotak– namun tidak padat seperti keju kelihatannya, warnanya pucat atau lebih cenderung ke broken white, dan Sasuke pikir ini juga tidak bisa membentuk, alias lembek. Ini seperti kegagalan. Gaara masih tetap ada di belakang. "Mungkin memang seperti ini..?" kata Sasuke, lalu mendekatkan diri lagi ke produk tersebut, dia juga tidak mencium bau busuk atau yang tidak enak, hanya sedikit gurih yang hambar.

"Itu terlihat tidak bisa dimakan," pendapat Gaara bersebrangan dengan Sasuke, Sasuke lalu mengangkat dirinya menjauh dari keju tersebut dan hendak bicara serius dengan Gaara.

"Kalau buatan tangan kurasa memang seperti ini."

Diam. Gaara malas berdebat, dan malas ngomong juga. Gaara lalu mulai berbalik dan menghiraukan Sasuke bersama susu setengah padat yang basi itu.

"Ada sendok?"

Gaara berbalik lagi dan melihat kalau Sasuke meminta sendok, untuk mencicipinya, pasti. Lantas Gaara mengambil sendok kecil yang ada di depan matanya dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke dengan wajah tidak yakin. Sasuke mengambil setitik saja lalu melihat apa yang akan ditelannya sekali lagi, agak tidak yakin, sih. Gaara di belakang hanya seperti _let it go_.. ditelan dan, ada perubahan ekspressi dari Sasuke, tapi ekspressinya tidak jadi buruk, mungkin agak buruk tapi tetap terkesan bahwa dia baik baik saja, tidak keracunan. Sasuke lalu mengembalikan sendok itu pada Gaara. Namun jelas sekali terlihat Gaara masih tidak percaya.

"Bawa ini, besok. Jangan sampai lupa."

Hari itu datang, dan banyak anak anak datang dengan prodak andalannya masing masing. Ada yang terlihat gagal dan ada juga yang sepertinya cukup memuaskan, semuanya terlihat begitu alami dan benar benar home made, tak ada yang melakukan kecurangan seperti membeli prodak jadi, misalnya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, seburuk buruknya, tidak ada yang terlalu gagal, hanya kurang enak rasanya, terlalu asam atau apa, masih diterima dengan senyum mautnya Oro-sensei, dia hanya berkomentar pada mereka yang mengalami sedikit kekurangan. Dan untuk Sasuke, bersama rekan barunya, sebenarnya mereka kurang lama melakukan proses fermentasi, Sasuke tau ini, dan, berhubungan waktu yang mepet juga. Saat dikomentari tentang hal ini, tiba tiba saja Gaara menyeletuk, itu resep rahasia kami untuk rasa yang lebih baik. Namun, bagi Orochi-sensei yang agak nyentrik itu, alasan ini diterima, dia tertawa kecil masih dengan gaya penjahatnya.

Sepertinya ini cara yang efektif untuk memulai hubungan dengan anak 3-1. Dan.. Sasuke sepertinya cukup mempebaiki sifat Pangeran Kesiangan untuk lebih rajin datang ke sekolah.

"Hei, "

Sasuke menoleh begitu merasa dirinya terpanggil oleh Gaara, dan wajahnya seperti _ada apa?_

Hening sejenak, jarak mereka cukup dekat untuk melakukan pembicaraan antara 2 orang. Dan cukup sepi untuk terdengar dengan jelas apa yang akna dikatakan berhubung sekarang jam Biologi sudah berakhir dan istirahat. Sasuke mulai ingin menolehkan wajah kembali ke asalnya, Gaara sepertinya hanya iseng.

"Apa kau anak yang baru pindah..?"

"Ya," sementara yang ada di otak Sasuke, dengan pertanyaan itu ialah seperti _hah, baru nyadar orang ini? ke mana sja?! _atau _Nggak peka banget! _

Langsung, ada perubahan ekspressi dengan Gaara, walau sepertinya ekspressinya tidak pernah berubah. Seperti informasi yang baru diterimanya itu seperti bukan hal yang diharapkannya atau ada hal lain, Sasuke mulai menyadari kalau, mungkin saja dia tidak tau karena dia sendiri dulu dulunya memang pembolos. Lalu Gaara pergi, dan pembicaraan sudah tidak ada lagi.

Hari hari ke depannya, walau kemarin kemarin hanya karena ada tugas kelompok itu, mereka, dua individu yang kepribadiannya sama sama gelap, dingin, dan tidak banyak bicara membuka pintu untuk lebih akrab, kenyataannya sekarang Gaara terlihat sama dengan anak anak 3-1 yang lain, yang 'tidak bisa melihat' Sasuke. Sasuke juga tidak berharap dengan bonus ini, yang dia inginkan itu kemarin hanya nilai untuk mendongkrak rengking.

* * *

><p>Berhubung, sejak datang tugas Bio tersebut Sasuke lebih sering menghabiskan waktu selepas pulang sekolahnya ke rumah Gaara, sekaligus pulang bersama dengan Gaaranya juga, Naruto jadi tersisihkan, bahkan Naruto sudah hampir tidak menemui Sasuke akhir akhir ini.<p>

Bahkan saat tugas tersebut telah selesai dilaksanakan, Sasuke lupa soal Naruto dan rutinitas pulang bersamanya, sudah terbiasa tanpa Naruto.

Saat pulang sekolah tiba tiba saja begitu melihat Sasuke lewat di depan kelasnya, Naruto segera mengambil langkah gesit untuk menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Sasuke pun reflek berhenti dan menegok ke belakang. Wajah tanya Sasuke lagi lagi berpapasan dengan Naruto, namun raut Naruto agak jengkel sekarang, mungkin dia mengirimkan kode pada Sasuke karena dirinya yang jarang bertemu, seperti sombong.

"Hai," namun sebuah sapaan lain dari arah yang berbeda tiba tiba memanggil Sasuke.

Perhatian Sasuke dan Naruto sekaligus langsung teralih, pada Sakura yang sedang tersenyum, tiba tiba saja anak perempuan itu hadir, mereka menantikan apa yang akan dilontarkan Sakura.

"Apakah.. di kelas Gaara baik baik saja..?" tanyanya pelan dengan wajah agak cemas.

Belum ada jawaban dari Sasuke bahkan sampai saat Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan menatapnya. Sebenarnya, Sasuke bingung mau jawab apa –selain bingung kenapa ditanyai hal seperti ini–, di kelas, apalagi Sasuke sudah kembali ke citranya yang dulu sebagai anak yang diasingkan, dia mana tau keseharian orang yang namanya Gaara itu, dia tidak mempunyai seuatu yang penting untuk tertarik memantau anak anak 3-1.

"Ya.. sepertinya baik baik saja..." Sasuke menjawab seadanya.

Tiba tiba saja Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sasuke, dan dia berbisik "Pst, sebenarnya dia pacarnya Gaara, loh, jangan menceritakan yang aneh aneh tentangnya di depan Sakura, ya!" mungkin Naruto teringat soal rokok di malam itu.

Please, Naruto, itu tidak terdengar seperti sebuah hal rahasia atau bisikan, suara Naruto terdengar jelas di situasi yang mulai sepi ini, bahkan untuk Sakura. Sasuke inginnya face palm kalau tidak OOC.

Sakura tersenyum lagi, namun terlihat tipis bernuansa miris "Sebenarnya tidak juga, Naruto.." langsung, balasan dari Sakura menerjang. "Duluan, ya."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan bingung seperti tidak mengerti dengan yang terjadi barusan dan bertanya tanya, seperti ling lung, nggak peka. "Hoi, kenapa, sih...?" tanya Naruto.

"Tadi itu, kau berbisik suaramu keras sekali.." it's so embarassing.

Untuk menghindari makin dalamnya rasa malu ini, Naruto segera hengkang dari sana dan diiringi oleh Sasuke di belakangnya, padahal biasnya Naruto lah yang selalu terkesan lelet, menghambat perjalanan, atau tiba tiba karenanya Sasuke berhenti di tengah jalan untuk memperbincangkan hal hal yang tidak jelas.

* * *

><p>"Apakah anak baru itu melakukan sesuatu padamu..?"<p>

Perhatian Gaara terlihat tidak begitu teralih pada seseorang yang hadir dan bertanya kepadanya, dia masih saja terus terusan menatap objek di depan matanya, dengan tatapan yang dalam dan penuh dengan perasaan.

"...Tidak," katanya pelan.

* * *

><p>Di sini, karakter Sakura memang sengaja saya buat jadi tidak terlalu... begitu, jadi agak pendiam, disesuaikan dengan peran.<p>

Hoho, pelan pelan saja, ya, masih terus berlanjut, kok. Nanti misterinya juga akan terbuka dengan jelas.

Saya mengalami masalah dengan modem, dan beberapa konflik internal ^^ jadi kelewat telat banget, nih, tenggatnya, duh, maaf banget, ya ^^  
>ke depannya saya akan memperbaiki kinerja saya ;_;<p>

Untuk _Mariana_, Rei Gaara itu Gaara yang itu. Nama Rei memang nama keluaranya yang sebenarnya, kok^^ coba dicari, deh.

Terimakasih juga atas semua dukungannya, sekecil apapun, saya terima^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

God Bless~~

* * *

><p>Merasa tertarik untuk menyampaikan sesuatu?<p>

Pijat tombol_ review_nya^^


	4. Chapter 4 : BULLY

"Kalau begitu apakah kita saja.. yang melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk padanya?"

Gaara diam sebentar, lalu menatap sendu ke sebuah sisi yang lain."Lakukanlah.."

Lalu laki laki lawan bicaranya tersenyum setengah puas."Padahal kalau kau datang lebih cepat, kita sudah tidak melihat wajah anak itu lagi."

Untuk kali ini saja, Gaara merasa dirinya penting lalu menoleh ke belakang "Jadi, posisiku penting di sini?"

"Kau adalah penonton VVIP bagi kami," nadanya agak heran, Gaara lalu menoleh lagi ke pemandangan asalnya. "Karena kau ada, maka 'hiburan' ini ada! 'Hiburan' ini untukmu!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya pada Gaara, dia berputar dan pergi, entah ke mana perginya.

"Untuk anak 3-1."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer <strong>_– Masashi Kishimoto

_**Rated**_ – T 12. Harap bimbing anak anda yang masih di bawah umur dalam membaca fic ini.

_**Genre**_ – Mystery, Friendship, School-life (kalo tersedia di ffn).

_**Summary**_ – C4: DENDAM. Sasuke benar benar dibully oleh anak anak kelasnya kali ini, anak 3-1 serius. _Kenapa Ayah dan Ibu itu harus menekanku terus-terusan seperti ini?__ Tapi aku tidak senang dengan keberuntungan ini. _

_**Kode Merah**_ (sabda Skipper : "_Berharaplah kau hidup tidak untuk melihatnya.._") - OOC-DOC, CCD, AU, cerita membingungkan anda pasti sulit menyerap isi dari fic ini. Mystery kacau, Friendship ngebuli orang, authornya ngelawak dikit dikit, dan lagi miss type serangkai bersarang di sini. Semua itu karena authornya pelarian Saarne Institute. Bagi anda yang hanya membaca fic fic kece badai harap tutup tab ini atau kembali ke Naruto archive, karena fic ini bukan yang macam itu. Penting buat anda bahwa perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini tidak memberikan asuransi jiwa buat anda jika otak anda terbakar saat membaca seperti Patrick. Produk ini tidak disarankan untuk orang orang normal, takutnya abis baca ini langsung nggak normal. Bahasa nggak formal terdeteksi : 50%. Terakhir yang anda harus tau jika menyukai fic ini harap bacakan di kelasmu besok pagi, jika tidak suka, silahkan lindas gadget anda dengan truk sampah ehm— ralat, lindas aja authornya dengan tronton (audience : HOREEee..!).

* * *

><p>Pengacuhan Anak Baru<p>

case 4:

BULLY  
>(<em><strong>Version History<strong>_ – 29 Mar/09 Apr '14)

Ide Produk

Ho-Wah

(Mourice : dan seterusnya, hore semua… *tampang malesin*)

* * *

><p>Sasuke melihat tangannya yang kotor, jari jari juga rasanya tidak enak, walau tidak akan makan, Sasuke pergi dari tempat duduknya untuk mencuci tangan. Karena masih jam istirahat makan siang, Sasuke bisa leluasa keluar kelas. Buku baru itu tintanya jelek. Memang, rasanya kalau di rumah saat liburan itu, tangan terlihat sangat terawat, tetapi ketika sekolah langsung rusak. Kebetulan tempat yang ditujunya adalah ada di bawah, maka dia menuruni tangga. Yang menyenangkan dari Vibishana adalah, toiletnya cukup bisa dilihat seperti toilet di pusat perbelanjaan, bersih dan bagus, sayangnya itu bukanlah suatu poin yang terlalu penting untuk dinilai. Selesai dengan urusan cuci tangannya, Sasuke lalu keluar.<p>

"Hei," ada lagi yang memanggilnya, siapa itu? Suaranya lembut.

Sasuke menoleh, oh, itu Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya, sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, lalu perempuan itu pun mendekatkan diri dengan Sasuke. "Yang kemarin itu, jangan bilang padanya kalau aku mengkhawatirkannya, ya," Sasuke melihat Sakura, awalnya dia agak bingung siapa yang dimaksudkan perempuan ini dalam ucapannya, tapi akhirnya, ternyata, Gaara.

"Hm.. sebenarnya, sih tidak apa apa juga kalau kau bilang.." Sasuke yang diberhentikan di tengah koridor dan masih banyak yang lalu lalang begini mulai berfikir _nih anak masksudnya apa?_

Karena Sakura juga berfikir dia sendiri jadi agak aneh, maksud, nggak jelas dengan berkata kata seperti itu, dia berfikir untuk melakukan sesuatu. "Apa kau mau mendengar sebuah cerita tentang 3-1?"

Menarik? Memangnya ada apa di 3-1? Walau ini tidak pasti ada hubungannya dengan pengacuhannya, sepertinya Sasuke cukup tertarik untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu istirahatnya. Melihat Sasuke, Sakura segera beranjak ke pinggir koridor, lalu berpindah lagi ke belakang kelasnya yang tidak ada orang. Sasuke berfikir sepertinya yang akan dibicarakan cukup rahasia atau penting. Sakura berhenti mencari cari tempat.

"Sebenarnya, Gaara itu anak yang baik.. Tapi dia berubah sekarang"

'_Anak itu lagi.._' Sasuke agak kecewa dengan awal pembicaraan Sakura yang lagi lagi membahas soalnya.

"Selain anak dari 3-1, tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya, tapi sepertinya di kelas dia baik baik saja, ya?"

"Saat dimulainya semester baru dan kau baru masuk. Dia tidak pernah terlihat lagi di sekolah, anak anak membicarakannya katanya dia sering terlihat keluar di malam hari, merokok, dan minum minum. Dan hubungan kami pun tiba tiba terputus begitu saja, dia seperti mengacuhkanku, kami sebenarnya tidak jelas masih pacaran atau tidak.."

"Jadi, kau ingin putus dengannya?" tanya Sasuke, sepertinya dia tertarik, sangat tertarik untuk keluar dari pribadi dirinya. Cerita yang diceritakan lebih mirip curhatan Sakura.

"Tidak, justru aku pikir dia sedang ada masalah dan ingin membantunya. Lalu kalau kulihat lagi, ada kejadian yang mungkin jadi penyebab berubahnya dia," Sakura jeda lagi.

"Tewasnya seorang anak 3-1 itu."

Sasuke langsung tidak mengerti. "Kau sudah pernah kuceritakan 'kan?" Sakura mencoba memastikan. Memang pernah diceritakan, tapi diceritakannya begitu saja.

"Itu kejadian besar karena kali ini baru ada yang meninggal karena OD. Kalau memang benar, tapi aku tidak tau juga apa sebenarnya hubungan Gaara dengan anak itu," jadi hanya menceritakan seputar Gaara, nih?

"Bukan hanya Gaara, kelas 3-1 itu memang dari dulu seperti menjauhkan diri, seperti membuat benteng sendiri dari kelas kelas lain. Dan sejak ada kejadian itu rasanya di 3-1 benar benar gelap."

Bel sekolah langsung berdenting dengan nyaringnya begitu Sakura mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Istirahat makan siang sudah habis," kata perempuan itu sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Sasuke pulang ke alamnya di 3-1, dan setibanya ke kelas, sepertinya dia agak terlambat, anak anak yang lain sudah duduk rapih semua tanpa suara, kecuali dirinya. Seperti pada umumnya, Sasuke pergi ke tempat duduknya dengan normal, tapi begitu hendak ingin duduk di kursi, dia terjatuh.

Dia terjatuh, terpleset, ada sesuatu yang berminyak, licin, dan banyak di muka kursinya, wajah Sasuke telihat begitu kaget saat dia melihat tangannya, cairan hitam kental yang bau, mungkin oli.

"HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" seoarang anak 3-1, Shino, tertawa menggelegar dengan riangnya pada Sasuke, dia menunjuk nunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang terdampar di lantai, tawanya terus berlanjut.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHHAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA..!" hingga anak anak yang lainnya mengikuti anak berpenampilan misterius itu. Semuanya tertawa untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke segera berdiri untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan ini, sayangnya dia terjatuh lagi, dengan suara yang sangat memalukan. Tawa itu makin dan semakin menggelegar, anak anak 3-1 mengerubungi dirinya. Lalu seorang diantara mereka mengeluarkan sebuah semprotan air, diikuti juga dengan yang lainnya, mereka menyemprotkan benda itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke masih ingin tegar lalu berdiri setengah, dia melihat ke mejanya, _**DUNCE! **_ Sebuah tulisan besar di mejanya, beserta beberapa ejekan lainnya dengan kondisi meja yang rusak. Baju yang dikenakannya mulai basah dan makin basah, tawa itu, semprotan air, dan oli ini.. Tiba tiba saja ada yang menaruh topi _dunce _di atas kepala Sasuke. _Dunce hat_ adalah topi dari kertas yang diberikan kepada anak yang dianggap paling bodoh di kelas saat sedang dikerjai.

'_Ada apa ini..?!'_

Bayangkan saja, dirimu sedang dikerjai oleh sekelompok orang, tanpa alasan yang jelas, ditertawakan, baju yang dikenakan basah, bukan pribadi seorang Sasuke kalau sekarang harus menangis. Tapi, dia dan kakinya masih terpuruk di sana.

Tiba tiba saja anak anak itu menjauh dengan semprotan mereka, tiba tiba saja mereka mengeluarkan benda yang lain. Mereka mulai menembaki Sasuke dengan telur, Sasuke hanya bisa erdiam sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Ekspressi anak anak sudah berubah, ekspressinya datar sekali, tanpa ada perasaan.

'_Ada apa.. ini..?_'

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, apa apaan kamu, masa tidak diterima di sekolah itu?!"<p>

"Padahal itu hanya sekolah paling bagus di daerah pusat, bagaimana caramu belajar selama ini?" , "Padahal kita semua sudah pindah itu demi dirimu!" ceramah seorang ayah pada anaknya. Sementara terus mengoceh, Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa duduk diam di tempatnya tanpa berkata sepatahpun, di situasi seperti ini, ingin sekali rasannya..

"Kau sangat mengecewakan, Sasuke."

"Bukan, ayah, sebenarnya ada sistem tertentu yang– "

"Sekarang sudah berani membantah, ya?" omongan Sasuke diputus.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam lagi, di ruang keluarganya, sepanjang hari.

Hari ini adalah hari pengumuman yang penting, Perguruan 1, perguruan paling bagus di daerah pusat mengumumkan siapa siapa saja pendaftar yang berhasil lolos dan akan menghabiskan masa SMPnya di sana. Sayangnya, usaha keluarga Sasuke, dari tinggal di daerah pinggiran pindah ke daerah pusat untuk memajukan pendidikan anaknya, termasuk niatnya menyekolahkan Sasuke di sekolah paling bagus di sana, gagal, Sasuke tidak diterima di sana.

_Apa ini? Kenapa begini..? Apa karena keluargaku yang terpandang? Pekerjaan ayahku di Parlemen? Karena nama klan-ku? _

Ibu dan kakaknya juga di sana. Kakaknya, Itachi, aib keluarga. Alasan kenapa dia tidak bekerja atau kuliah, terlihat seperti ada di rumah terus, karena dia adalah aib yang harus dirahasiakan. Sebenarnya, hingga Itachi tamat SMA baik baik saja, dalam riwayat sekolah, dia selalu masuk sekolah yang bagus dengan prestasi yang bagus juga, dan akhirnya membawanya ke universitas yang bagus. Sayangnya, Itachi tidak lulus dari sana. Keluarganya sangat tidak terima, dan Itachi tidak dibolehkan untuk kuliah lagi, maupun kerja. Dialah aib yang harus disembunyikan. Tekanan yang didapatnya pun setiap hari terus membuatnya depresi. Sasuke-lah harapan terakhir keluarganya.

_Kenapa Ayah dan Ibu itu harus menekanku terus-terusan seperti ini?_

Sepertinya, sama seperti kisah kisah penolakan lainnya, Sasuke mulai merasa depresi, tertekan, menyalahkan diri sendiri, memnbenci diri sendiri dan orang lain, rasa tidak bahagia.

_Kenapa aku harus dibebani ini semua?_

Dan dari sanalah, dengan rasa yang memalukan, Sasuke akhirnya masuk ke SMP N 1 Konohagakure.

* * *

><p>Sepatu Sasuke hanya ada 1, single, pasangannya tidak ada.<p>

Ya, Sasuke tau, pasti ini ulah anak anak yang dulu mengacuhkannya namun sekarang jadi mem-bully-nya, yah, ada kemajuan yang cukup berarti. Sasuke lalu berfikir untuk memakai selop yang biasanya dipakai di kelas saja, untuk pulang kerumah, walau itu selop juga sudah tidak baik kondisinya, penuh dengan rasa malu, hina, dan oli bekas. Sayangnya, ketika Sasuke berbalik ke belakang, selop itu tidak ada, lagi lagi. Seharusnya tadi tidak usah dicopot dulu, akhirnya hanya kaos kaki yang tersisa. Anak 3-1 bergeraknya cepat sekali.

Seorang anak 3-3 yang sedang mau akan pulang dan berada di tempat yang sama dengan tokoh utama kita, melihat Sasuke degan pandangan yang tidak biasa, jelas saja penampilannya seperti itu, lengket, basah, kotor, yang sangat tidak baik baik saja. Sebenarnya, si anak 3-3 ini tidak akrab dengan Sasuke, hanya saja, seperti anak anak 3-3 yang lain, semuanya mengenal Sasuke.

Walau Sasuke keluar agak terlambat dari biasanya, karena kegiatan yang gila ini, tetap saja di ruangan itu masih banyak anak anak yang ingin mengambil sepatu mereka dan pulang melihat Sasuke, dengan penampilan yang hina dan memalukan, tatapan mereka tentu tidak biasa. Tiba tiba saja saat Sasuke hendak melangkah pergi untuk pulang, sebuah lemparan sepatu yang sangat kencang mengenai kepalanya, sepatu dirinya yang satu lagi, Sasuke mengambil yang sudah jatuh ke tanah itu, dan dia lihat, solnya sudah dicopot, talinya digunting gunting, dan oli bekas lagi.

Sasuke tidak naik bis untuk pulang, dan tidak menyuruh keluarganya untuk menjemputnya, dia jalan kaki, dengan penampilan yang amat hina, orang orang memerhatikannya sepanjang jalan. Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke? Dia tidak merasa apa apa, dia tidak marah, benci, malu, atau ingin menangis, dia bingung sebenarnya harus merasa seperti apa, tapi dia tidak melawan juga. Sebenarnya ini dalih, karena tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh dirinya, orang sepertinya bergabung dengan hal semacam bully, bukan pribadinya sekali. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia hanyalah manusia biasa yang bila digencet akan tertekan.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Sasuke membanting tasnya seperti biasa, namun lebih keras lagi, lalu berlalu secepat mungkin ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, dari hina dan malu. Itachi segera keluar dari sarangnya karena dia rasa adiknya sudah pulang, walau tidak terdengar _tadaima_ atau apapun, tapi tak ada siapapun di sana kecuali jejak kotor misterius di tatami itu.

Malamnya pun, Sasuke makan seperti biasa, dan tetap terlihat baik baik saja. Tapi Itachi tau, Sasuke tidak baik baik saja, tapi dia hanya berusaha untuk terlihat baik baik saja. Itachi menebak sepertinya dia sedang tertekan dan ada masalah, karena Itachi sendiri pernah sekali mengalaminya, jadi dia punya pengalaman tentang masalah-bermasalah. Apa yang dilakukan orang tertekan itu? Mereka tidak berusaha untuk menghibur diri mereka seperti orang yang sedang bersedih, tapi mereka justru malah menekan dan menyalahkan diri mereka atas apa yang terjadi.

_Saat aku ikut dalam pertemuan orangtua dan guru, guru guru itu menceritakan kesalahanku yang lalu lalu dan mempermalukanku di depan umum, aku hanya bisa terdiam berusaha menghibur diri semoga aku tidak terlihat terlalu bodoh. Tapi, Ayahku juga begitu, dia ikut ikutan menyalahkanku, ini gara gara kamu, ini salahmu, kamu memang begitu orangnya, memang seharusnya kamu.. aku yang salah, semuanya aku yang salah, yang paling salah adalah aku, akulah yang disalahkan, saat itu rasanya sakit sekali, ingin membalas tapi rasanya tidak bisa.. Kenapa ayahku? Mungkin aku memang salah, tapi kenapa dia ikut menyalahkanku? Apa dia orangtua? Kenapa dia tidak cukup memakluminya saja? Dia ingin sekali mempermalukanku. Apa aku yang salah sebenarnya? Lalu, akupun begitu, aku ikut ikutan menyalahkan diriku sendiri, memberikan sugesti sendiri bahwa aku tidak berguna, menjijikan, dan bodoh. Inikah yang membuatku, aku, dan adikku tumbuh penuh dengan rasa tertekan, tidak puas dan menyalahkan diri sendiri? Rasa tidak percaya diri yang kronis? Lihatlah, aku sudah se-tua ini, tapi tidak jadi apa apa, apa adikku juga akan seperti ini..?_

"A.."

Sasuke langsung melihat ke Itachi begitu dia rasa, laki laki itu seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu "Ada apa..?"

Itachi tidak bisa langsung menjawab, ".. Kau sudah berusaha keras Sasuke, kudengar nilai nilaimu ada peningkatan. Kamu juga rajin kerja kelompok, kan? Terus berusaha, ya!"

_Menghiburnya, mungkin bisa menolongnya sedikit._

* * *

><p>"Kamu kemarin kenapa?! Ada apa denganmu kemarin?!"<p>

Begitu lewat di depan kelasnya, tangan Sasuke langsung dicegat oleh Naruto, tapi tenaga uke mana bisa melawan seme, Sasuke segera melepaskan pengganggu itu dari tangannya dan pergi dari Naruto secepat mungkin. "Sasuke!" walau memanggil seperti itu seperti itu, Naruto akhirnya hanya bisa melihat.

"Biarkan saja" sebuah suara tiba tiba ada di belakang Naruto, "Mungkin untuk saat ini lebih baik kita meninggalkannya sendirian.." kata Sakura.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak punya maksud apa apa berbuat seperti itu pada temannya. Hanya saja, kembali dari awal, bahkan di hadapan orang yang sudah dianggapnya teman pun, Sasuke ingin selalu terlihat sempurna, dan baik baik saja, dia kuat, padahal dia hanya ingin. Lagipula 3-1 sepertinya cukup berani juga, mendegar cerita Sakura, apa sikap 3-1 kalau melihat Naruto dari 3-3 ikut campur dalam hal ini? Sasuke tidak ingin merasa narsis tapi, bisa saja Naruto melakukan sesuatu dengan 3-1 setelah mengetahui yang kemarin.

"Perhatian, perhatian, kelas 3-1 dipindahkan ke kelas kosong yang ada di belakang sekolah. Saya ulangi.." tidak perlu diulang rasanya, Sasuke sudah mengerti, dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, dia kembali memutar ke arah yang seharusnya. Karena dia telat hari ini, reaksi dari kegiatan gila yang kemarin juga, sepertinya Sasuke agak ketinggalan berita, sekolah juga sudah agak sepi. Lalu Sasuke berjalan melewati areal belakang sekolah, berupa kebun yang sudah tidak terurus dengan pohon pohon tinggi rindang dan beberapa tanaman hias yang sudah kering, yang diacuhkan, seperti dirinya di kelas.

BYUURRRR..

Dari atas. Syukurlah, ini hanya air biasa.

Sasuke masih diam berdiri di tempatnya penuh hina, hingga seorang laki laki datang seorang diri ke hadapannya. Oh, apa ini? Sudah ada yang merasa cukup jantan rupanya untuk 1 by 1. Sasuke tau satu hal sekarang.

"Memang susah membuat anak yang apatis sepertimu untuk tertarik dalam masalah kami, jadi maaf sekali bila aku melakukan ini padamu, ya?" sepertinya, dia adalah 'tuan rumahnya'.

Entah kenapa, hari ini lain, pagi ini Sasuke semangat sekali untuk memberikan _punch_nya, mengepal dan mengarahkannya pada wajah orang di depannya.

Sayangny dengan ilmu yang tidak diketahui, gerakan Sasuke terbaca, dan hanya dengan 1 telapak tangan orang yang tak jelas rimbanya ini, pundaknya diserang, Sasuke bisa mundur dengan mudahnya beberapa meter ke belakang, hampir saja dia jatuh. Oh, tidak, jangan lebih hina lagi.

"Hah? Tidak salah dia mau melawan, kak?" seorang perempuan yang lebih tidak jelas rimbanya juga tiba tiba muncul di depan Sasuke dan memperkeruh suasana. Sasuke merasa lumayan beruntung karena cukup jauh dengan belatung belatung itu. Entah kenapa, emosi Sasuke sedang memuncak pagi ini, ingin sekali rasanya membebaskan amarahnya yang selama ini dikurung.

Perempuan itu lalu mendekati Sasuke, dia menatap wajahnya dengan angkuh, bukan, mereka sama sama adu tatapan. Si perempuan lalu memalingkan wajah ke belakang "Cermin mana, cermin?!" katanya kepada khalayak yang tiba tiba banyak, dia akhirnya pergi dari hadapan Sasuke, bukan hanya dia, laki laki yang pertama ikut menjauh. Mereka menyerah?

PUK, PUK, PUK!

Wave 2, dari atas konblok Sasuke dihujani dengan telur mentah, dijatuhkan dari embernya perlahan untuk menambah efek dramatis. Sasuke mengelak ke samping, ada kalanya dia tidak pasrah. Bagus sepertinya, Sasuke bisa senang sedikit walau tetap saja dirinya sudah ternoda, sedikit. Telur itu memang sudah tidak menyerang, tapi...

"Kau tau apa ini, Sasuke..?" kata perempuan itu.

Sepertinya anak Bullies itu memang tidak pernah kehabisan akal, serpihan serpihan kertas yang sudah dirobek robek dijatuhkan lagi lagi dari atas ke kepala Sasuke, tentu saja kertas kertas ini menempel dengan indahnya dengan telur sebagai lem, angin tidak menolongnya kali ini. Sekilas Sasuke lihat, kertasnya, tulisan tulisan tangan di dalamnya, dia kenal. Dan robekan itu tidak terlalu kecil kecil sekali.

"Aku kesal melihat nilai niai yang jelek seperti ini, merusak pemandangan!"

Perempuan itu lalu melempar hasil ulangan lain di tangannya yang lecek ke muka Sasuke, hingga beterbangan dengan indahnya. Jadi, inilah kenapa hasil pekan ulangan harian itu rasanya tidak dibagikan. "Nih, lihat, sekecil apa kemampuanmu! Akademiknya saja payah sekali!"

Dia membicarakan soal akademik, Sasuke tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

Tiba tiba saja sebuah amplop dilemparkan ke hadapannya, itu adalah amplop yang digunakannya untuk membawa uang ke sekolah waktu itu, Sasuke terkejut melihatnya, dia segera memungut amplop tersebut. Oh, memang ya, busuk sekali 3-1 itu. Sudah ada hal aneh sejak Sasuke memegangnya, tipis sekali, dan memang benar..

_Ingin dapat uang secara cuma cuma? _

_Datanglah ke acara peringatan 49 hari saudara kami di Gedung A jam 2 siang pada tangal 27 _

Itulah isi secarik kertas di dalamnya.

Anak anak yang tersesat dalam masa remaja itu lalu berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya, 3-1 yang memang sebenarnya tidak pernah dipindahkan ke mana mana. Perempuan tadi yang ada paling depan diantara rombongan itu berjalan dengan angkuhnya, lenggak lenggok ke kiri kanan laganya, "Pasti.. kita menjengkelkan sekali baginya, pasti dia ingin sekali mencabik cabik kita dan menarik tulang tulang kita dari badan.. Uhh.. pasti dia geregetan sekali untuk balik membunuh kita! Hahaha!"

"Ya, pasti, seperti kau tidak pernah saja merasakannya.." kata seorang laki laki, yang sepertinya cukup tau tentang kehidupan perempuan yang tadi.

"Ini juga yang dirasakan Hinata waktu itu, bukan?"

* * *

><p>"Kau tidak sepantasnya di sini!"<p>

"Kau tidak seharusnya di sini!"

"Pergi kau, pergi, dasar tidak tau tempat!"

_Aku adalah anak perempuan yang penuh dengan keberuntungan, lihat saja, walau terpisah sekolah dengan teman teman lama ku, aku masih memiliki hubungan yang akrab dengan mereka, mereka semua baik padaku, aku juga tinggal di keluarga terpandang, dan aku juga masuk ke sekolah nomer 1 di Konoha. Kehidupanku pasti sangat menyenangkan._

_Tapi aku tidak senang dengan keberuntungan ini._

_Karena sebenarnya keberuntungan ini bukanlah untukku._

_Nilai kelulusan-ku dari SD sangat rendah, walau begitu, aku tetap mencoba mendaftar ke sekolah yang paling bagus se-Konoha, Perguruan 1. Hari pengumuman pun datang dan tanpa diduga, aku berhasil masuk ke sana, 1 diantara 200 anak beruntung yang bisa masuk ke sekolah itu. Berita soal keberuntunganku ini tersebar, apalagi di kalangan anak anak yang ditolak di Perguruan 1. Mengetahui hal ini membuat mereka sangat membenciku hingga ke urat urat mereka. Karena sebenarnya, nilai mereka jauh lebih tinggi dariku, sementara aku, yang rendah ini bisa masuk ke sana._

"Seharusnya kami, tau, yang masuk ke sana!_" mereka semua mengatakan seperti itu._

_Hari hari ku di Perguruan 1, diantara anak anak jenius super itu, suram. _

_Baik dikalangan Perguruan 1, maupun anak anak yang ditolak, keberadaan-ku tidak pernah diterima. _

_Sebenarnya Tuhan mau memberikanku apa? Sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan?_

"Mati, sana! Mati! Pergi, kau! Pengganggu kehidupan orang lain!"_ siapa itu yang teriak teriak?_

_Hampir 3 tahun ini aku dibully, oleh mereka, Anak Anak yang Ditolak. Kasar sekali mungkin kedengarannya aku memanggil mereka seperti itu, tapi kelauan mereka yang sebenarnya lebih kasar lagi padaku. Aku bukan manusia super yang tidak mempunyai nafsu dan amarah untuk membenci orang yang jahat kepadaku._

"Memangnya aku tidak mendengar tentang dirimu di Perguruan 1? Kau diacuhkan juga di sana, iya 'kan?!"

_Tapi, belakangan ini aku sadari, aku bukannya membenci lagi sekarang, tapi aku tertekan._

_DUK!_

_Kepalaku sakit, sakit sekali, aku ingin menangis. Tapi, kalau menangis, sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa menangis._

Karin, dengan asumsinya yang merasa orang hebat, membenturkan kepala Hinata dengan tembok usang di belakangnya, perempuan itu serius. Karin menjauh, sementara Hinata akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja ke aspal yang kotor.

"Hiiiihhh..! Tanganku langsung terasa gatal begitu menyentuh kepalanya!" Karin dengan sengaja menunjukan memeperkan tangannya ke sebuah pipa yang berdiri di gang itu. "Rasa menjijikan dan hinanya begitu terasa hingga sepertinya aku harus memotong tanganku!"

"Hahahahaha! Kalau tanganmu dipotong, gantikan saja dengan tangannya, potong tangannya!" kata Ino di belakangnya.

"Ih, enak saja! Aku tidak mau, ya, tubuhku yang mahal ini menyatu dengan tangan orang seperti dia!"

Karin lalu memperhatikan lagi Hinata yang sudah tidak bergerak di depannya, "Hmm.. dia sudah tidak bergerak, sepertinya.." dia lalu menghadap lagi ke Ino, "Tapi aku masih belum puas!"

"Hei, sudah gerimis, nih!" Ino memandang ke atas langit terbuka yang memang gerimis.

"Biar saja! Biar efek menyedihkan untuk orang ini, lebih terasa!" orang yang dimaksud Karin adalah Hinata.

Tanpa 2 orang ini sadari, Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah gunting dari tasnya dengan perlahan.

Tapi, begitu melihat Hinata, Ino segera bergerak merampas gunting itu dari tangannya, perhatian Karin langsung teralih oleh keduanya. "Apa ini..?" Ino lalu menunjukan gunting ukuran sedang itu ke Karin, "Dia mau melawan?" katanya dengan ekpressi berlebih tidak yakin yang meledek.

Tiba tiba saja Hinata bangkit perelahan seperti mayat hidup dari belakang mereka, dan mereka fikir, Hinata ingin merebut gunting itu kembali. Ino segera mematahkan sebuah pipa yang ada di sana dengan beringas dan memukul kepala Hinata, "Kau mau melawan, hah..?!"

Hinata lantas terduduk lagi ke aspal, langkah langkahnya terlihat begitu lunglai dan pasrah. "Inilah!" Karin tiba tiba berucap setengah berteriak di tengah gerimis yang mulai besar itu, dirinya lalu merebut pipa dari tangan Ino dan memeganya. "Inilah yang disebut dengan kecoa! Orang yang bahkan mau melawan saja tidak bisa, itulah kecoa! Rendahan dan menjijikan! Inilah kecoa Konohagakure!" sambil menunjuk nunjuk Hinata. Hinata yang sudah sangat kacau, bajunya kotor, terluka, dan wajahnya tertutup rambutnya itu.

Puk!

Sebuah kerikil tiba tiba saja terlontar pada kepala Karin, semuanya lalu menunjuk ke arah yang sama, Hinata.

"Heh, berani sekali ya!" langsung saja, Ino segera mengarahkan pipa itu ke kepala Hinata, tanpa tenaga yang ditahan tahan. Langsunglah, kepala Hinata jatuh menggerus aspal, atau justru sebaliknya? Dengan bunyi hantaman sekeras itu, terlihat noda dari pewarna alami : darah, mulai mendominasi warna rambutnya.

Akhirnya hujan turun benar benar deras, "Sudah, tinggalkan saja!" kata Karin yang mulai berlari pergi pada Ino, Ino pun segera mengikuti leader-nya.

_Kusadari bajuku basah total, sekarang sudah larut sepertinya, aku ada berendam di genangan air, ternyata aku meringkuk, dingin, ada perasaan sakit lain yang datang, di kepala. Apa ini? Kulihat rambutku berdarah, dia serius memukul kepalaku, lalu aku terjatuh di sini._

_Sepertinya mereka berfikir aku ingin merebut gunting itu adalah untuk melawan mereka,_

_Aku tersenyum sedikit karena merasa hebat bisa menipu mereka._

* * *

><p>Di hari pertama, kemarin itu, setelah <em>ritual cleansing<em> di kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dari kehinaan, seorang yang biasanya di bulli biasanya akan menghabiskan waktu di kamar untuk waktu yang lebih lama untuk berfikir, dan berfikir, merenung, atau menangis. Tapi Sasuke tidak, setelah _ritual cleansing_ itu, dirinnya segera keluar menonton tv, bersama Itachi sambil sedikit membicarakan soal cuaca yang panas, dan sedikit berdebat, setelahnya makan malam bersama. Dan berhasil tertidur tanpa berfikir yang aneh aneh dengan strategi ketiduran saat menonton tv. Kala itu, Sasuke yang sangat tidak pernah berfikir untuk terlibat dalam hal hal buli, unexpected sekali pribadi sperti dirinya itu turut dalam bullying, memilih untuk mengalihkan segala macam perasaannya yang kacau itu untuk tidak diumbar atau dipikirkan dengan melakukan hal hal lain sambil berbaur bersama keluarga, sambil berusaha untuk terlihat baik baik saja. Ya, itu dalih yang sengaja dibuatnya untuk tidak terpuruk, atau memang tidak ingin menganggap hari ini telah mengalami _pengalaman yang unik_, seperti yang dikatakan dalam Sosiologi. Setidaknya, walaupun tidak berarti telah menendang pasir ke wajah anak 3-1, Sasuke merasa menang sedikit karena dia sama sekali tidak merasa terpuruk. Sasuke sengaja menanamkan pikiran seperti itu, dan mengacuhkan buli itu, hingga tidak berfikir tentang bagaimana hari esok?

Ya, hari selanjutnya ternyata ada buli-buli-an lagi.

Tapi malam ini, Sasuke diam saja di kamarnya sambil berguling di kasur, sambil tetap terus berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan perasaan takut, khawatir, bingung di kepalanya sambil membaca surat di amplop coklat itu berkali kali.

_Hari peringatan saudara kami_

Maksudnya apa, sih? Mereka itu sengaja membuat pesta besar besaran untuk menyambut Sasuke besok?

Entah, tapi dalam bayangan Sasuke pasti ada acara menyiram Sasuke, melempari Sasuke, semuanya tentang membuli Sasuke. Kenapa tidak diberi _Perihal : Membuli Sasuke_ sekalian saja?

Sasuke sendiri merasa sudah selangkah lebih maju sekarang. Sekarang, dia bukan berfikir untuk tidak mengacuhkan atau tidak usah memikirkan buli itu, tapi sekarang justru ingin sekali melawannya. Sasuke jadi merasa tertantang untuk meladeninya, entah kenapa emosinya mendidih.

Walau Sasuke sadari, kadang melawannya justru malah terlihat bodoh, membuat diri sendiri terlihat bodoh.

Menghindar? Lari ke mana? Dikejar.

Pasrah.

Sasuke membenci mereka, iya, sangat, hingga kalau ada itu ah, mereka paling pantas disebut apa?! Sudah Sasuke lakukan _18+ execution_ pada mereka, ya, seperti di game gore, lalu sentuhan terakhirnya ditimpuki telur, disemprot dengan spray tint, minyak, atau apalah itu yang pernah mereka lakukan. Biar rasa mereka! Sasuke ingin balas dendam. Tapi pada akhirnya kalau dirinya sedang berfikir hal hal seperti ini, dirinya terlihat kalau, hanya berani di belakangnya saja. Tukang penghayal sejati.

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah berusaha mengevaluasi cara cara terbaik untuk melawan kegiatan bocah seperti itu...

Tapi apa yang harus dilakukan oleh orang yang kena buli?!

Sebenarnya, dari sisi Sasuke yang merasa terdidik itu, cara menimpuki orang dengan telur itu sangat tidak terpandang. Sasuke jelas lebih memilih masalah yang masih dipertanyakan ini dirundinngkan dengan kepala dingin. Mereka anak 3-1 yang pintar itu 'kan? Apa ini kelas 3-1 sangat rendahan! Masa' main buli?!

Disamping _rumusan masalah : bagaimana caranya melawan buli? _Adalagi sebuah tanda tanya besar yang sebenarnya adalah pusat dari buli ini. Dalam sebuah kasus, yang terpenting adalah motif, apa yang sebenarnya membuat si pelaku hingga melakukan macam macam hal itu? Berdasarkan motif apa?

Apa motif mereka dalam melakukan pembullian itu?

Apakah Sasuke mempunyai salah pada mereka sebelumnya?

* * *

><p>Neji menyenderkan diri pada rail tangga rumahnya, hari sudah larut, pasti, tapi karena ada sebuah pesta besar besaran yang akan datang, dirinya terus terjaga dan tidak henti hentinya dengan semangat menggembar gemborkan soal pesta itu, begitu juga dengan anak anak 3-1 yang lain. Neji sedang bertelpon ria dengan seorang anak 3-1.<p>

"Hah, kau pikir aku suka melakukan ini?!" katanya dengan nada agak tinggi, sambil masih membatasi diri kalau sekarang sudah larut. Sebentar, dia mendengar lawan berbicara dari sebrang sana.

"Ya, cara seperti ini memang benar benar kekanak kanakan, aku tidak suka, kau seperti tidak tau diriku saja!" ungkapnya soal dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi kau benar, ini bukan masalah yang bisa dirundingkan secara baik baik dengan kepala dingin.." , "Ini adalah tentang perasaan manusia yang tidak logis."

"Kita serius sekarang, sudah cukup main mainnya kemarin."

* * *

><p>Ah, sepertinya lega sekali bisa selesai sebelum tenggat ^^!<p>

Maaf, yang sebesar besarnya ya, untuk fan's chara yang saya buli.

Karena sebenarnya...

Saya akan mengungkapkannya chapter depan c:!

Mungkin kesannya agak 'ngagetin' tiba tiba di chapter 4 jadi kayak gini, tapi dalam perencanaannya emang begini.

* * *

><p>RE:VIEW?<p>

and

Good Bless~


	5. Case 5 : Misanthrope

Rushy banget ya.. di chapter2 terakhir,  
>maaf, ya.. sepertinya saya memang harus mempercepat proyek ini karena.. sepertinya sudah tidak banyak lagi yang tertarik dengan ff ini? ;-;<p>

Tapi sepecial thank's baanget ya, buat yang sudah mendukung selama ini! Walaupun sekedar silent reader!

Dan, kalau masih ada kekurangan hingga tamat seperti ini, mohon dimaafkan!

Maaf dan Terimakasih ~~ ^^

Hei, **Guest**, saya sudah mencoba memperbaiki porsinya, nih. Ya, pasti enek banget ngeliatnya apalagi dari hp #ngalamin sendiri.

**Ahn**, o fufuu, baru nyadar? Hha #lari diudak petugas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer <strong>_– Masashi Kishimoto

_**Rated**_ – T 12. Harap bimbing anak anda yang masih di bawah umur dalam membaca fic ini.

_**Genre**_ – Tragedy (buli mem-buli) & Hurt/comfort (nggak yakin sendiri, rasanya lebih benci2an -_-)

_**Summary**_ – Case 5 [END] : Inilah hari peringatan itu, dan ia datang seperti berperang tanpa bekal. Inilah pengungkapan kenapa dia disalahkan sekaligus sebagai 'pertempuran akhir' . _Mengacuhkanku, seolah aku tidak pernah ada di sana. Aku hanyalah orang yang kalah dengan kenyataan_. Akhirnya mereka menjadi tokoh jahat dalam cerita. "Tidakkah kau membenci Hinata?"/ "Tapi bukan aku yang membunuhnya!"/"Bukankah kita saling membenci?"

_**Kode Merah**_ (sabda Skipper : "_Berharaplah kau hidup tidak untuk melihatnya.._") - OOC-DOC, CCD, AU, cerita membingungkan anda pasti sulit menyerap isi dari fic ini. Tragedy baru ketauan sekarang, Hurt nggak krasa (lebih kerasa penyiksaan dan dendam #HUAHAHAH! #plakk!), dan lagi miss type serangkai bersarang di sini. Semua itu karena authornya pelarian Saarne Institute. Bagi anda yang hanya membaca fic fic kece badai harap tutup tab ini atau kembali ke Naruto archive, karena fic ini bukan yang macam itu. Penting buat anda bahwa perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini tidak memberikan asuransi jiwa buat anda jika otak anda terbakar saat membaca seperti Patrick. Produk ini tidak disarankan untuk orang orang normal, takutnya abis baca ini langsung nggak normal. Terakhir yang anda harus tau jika menyukai fic ini harap bacakan di kelasmu besok pagi, jika tidak suka, silahkan lindas gadget anda dengan truk sampah ehm— ralat, lindas aja authornya dengan tronton (audience : HOREEee..!).

* * *

><p>Pengacuhan Anak Baru<p>

_Case 5_

_Misanthrope_

_Ide Produk_

Om Howa

(Mourice : dan seterusnya, hore semua… *tampang malesin*)

* * *

><p>"Buatlah semeriah mungkin untuk besok!" , "Layani anak itu dengan 'sebaik' mungkin.."<p>

Setelah menutup ponselnya, Neji tersenyum penuh kemenangan atau lebih mirip seperti seringaian kecil, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, seperti anak anak 3-1 yang sudah menanti nantikan pesta ini sejak kedatangan Sasuke. Sejak semuanya dimulai 2 tahun yang lalu.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana caranya kamu bisa masuk ke sana, Hinata? Nilaimu kan.." Merasakan tatapan membunuh Hanabi di sebelahnya, Sai langsung memutus kalimatnya. Itu kode, agar 'ratu pesta' malam ini tidak tersakiti oleh orang yang sepertinya tidak bisa baca situasi.<p>

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Aku juga tidak tau, mungkin aku sedang beruntung..?"

Pembicaraan mereka di restoran keluarga malam itu makin menjurus kepada keberuntungan Hinata yang bisa menjebol Perguruan 1. Di meja mereka 1 jam yang lalu tersaji makanan rumahan yang menggugah, setengah jam selanjutnya setelah piring – piring itu bersih, diambil kembali oleh si pelayan, lalu sekarang tinggal tersisa beragam minuman yang sudah hampir habis dengan penikmatnya masing masing, seperti Sai, Hanabi, Hinata, Neji, Kankuro, dan Shino.

Sebenarnya, ada seorang lagi yang seharusnya juga datang malam itu, tapi karena ada suatu masalah, akhirnya tidak jadi. Obrolan mereka terdengar jelas sehubung dengan kondisi restoran keluarga tersebut yang makin sepi, ditambah dengan tidak ada lagu yang diputar untuk sekedar menghibur pengunjung, restoran itu tidak memiliki gaya tertentu dan sederhana saja.

"Sepertinya, kita ini heboh sekali, ya."

Kankuro dengan implus kecepatannya langsung menoleh pada Neji dengan tatapan tidak menyenangkan, "Memangnya kenapa, Neji? Kau sirik pada Hinata?"

"Tidak, aku hanya memikirkan hal yang lain," ucap laki laki itu sambil melipat tangan, yang lain mulai ikut memandangnya.

"Benar juga! Hal lain, aku hampir melupakannya!" Kankuro tiba tiba saja terlihat seperti mendapat ilham.

"Hm? Apa itu..?" Tanya Hinata sambil melihat wajah Kankuro yang begitu impresif.

"Karena ada sebuah hal yang bagusss.. sekalii, terjadi pada Hinata, kita tidak boleh diam saja dengan ini 'kan? Kita harus mensyukurinya, merayakannya bukan..?" Kata Kankuro panjang dengan raut girang penuh harap, namun ini terlihat aneh sekaligus mencurigakan, dan semua minus Sai dan Neji menatapnya dengan _wtf face_.

"Sepertinya kita semua sudah tau maksudnya," , "Kau minta Hinata yang membayar ini semua, Kankuro?" Shino sarkatis. Dengan ini Kankuro langsung berubah gelagatnya, dan sepertinya yang dikatakan Shino itu benar.

"Ya, ya, tidak apa apa, kok, Shino. Aku memang sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi," Hinata langsung memadamkan suasana, dengan senyumannya yang menyejukkan.

"Bahkan Hinata sudah menduga kalau Kankuro akan seperti itu.." Sai berkomentar se-_watados_ mungkin.

"Apa maksudmu, Sai?!" Tentu saja langsung menyulut orang macam bensin seperti Kankuro. Walau, tak dapat dipungkiri oleh dirinya sendiri, kalau memang sedang lapar traktiran. "Kau tidak lihat kalau Hinata itu memang tulus..?!"

"Hei, kalian.." Suara Hanabi yang sangat mengindikasi perempuan _jutek_ itu sedang naik spaning langsung menghentikan pertikaian diantara dua orang tersebut. Sementara Neji melihat Hinata yang duduk di kursinya selaku orang yang bisa dibilang sebagai 'provokator' hanya tertawa kecil, lalu beralih melihat jam dinding yang digantung di sebuah sudut di tembok.

Hanabi sudah menelpon supirnya beberapa waktu sebelumnya, mungkin dia akan menjadi orang yang paling cepat sampai rumah, mobilnya datang, dia berpamitan dan pergi. Yang lain juga pulang ke rumahnya masing masing. Lalu, tinggal-lah Hinata dengan Neji saja yang masih duduk di meja itu, yang berbahan kayu entah apa tapi terlihat asli dan diplamir gelap mengkilat.

"Neji," suara Hinata memecah keheningan.

"Apa?" Neji langsung seperti tersadarkan, sebuah gelagat yang bisa dibaca jelas oleh Hinata kalau pikiran laki laki itu sedang pergi tadi.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu..?" Hinata makin lekat menatap Neji, sementara Neji sendiri agak memalingkan wajah dengan ekspressinya yang mulai berubah.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku sudah sering mendengar jawaban seperti itu, berhentilah mengkhawatirkan sesuatu dengan berlebihan," alis Hinata sedikit mengkerut atas apa yang didengarnya.

"Itu dia yang kukhawatirkan.." Neji menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu memusatkan pandangannya pada Hinata, "Kenapa hari ini, aku merasa khawatir lebih dari sebelumnya..?"

"Tidak ada yang aneh hari ini," Hinata mengedipkan matanya sekali. "Lihatlah, justru hari ini kita bersenang senang."

"Tapi, rasanya.." Hinata melihat sesuatu di depan restoran.

"Ah, maaf ya, aku duluan!" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, Hinata lalu berlari kecil menuju mobil sedan yang tiba tiba saja sudah ada di depan restoran, setelah Hinata masuk, mobil putih itu melaju lalu tidak terlihat lagi. Sementara, untuk beberapa saat ke depan Neji mastih tinggal di sana.

Pembantu rumah tangga itu menyambut Hinata dengan senang sekaligus cemas, matanya yang bewarna lembut menatap waktu di dinding yang jarumnya tidak sampai ke angka 9 di ruang tengah, nafasnya lalu berhembus penuh lega. Ayah dan Ibunya masih belum pulang, ya.. seperti biasanya, kakinya lalu terdorong untuk menaiki tangga dan menghampiri kamarnya untuk sejenak beristirahat sebelum benar benar bersiap untuk tidur.

"Hari ini.."

Dibalik semua kesenangan hari ini, sebenarnya ada yang membuat rasa puas belum terpenuhi oleh Hinata, seseorang yang seharusnya datang itu. Laki laki itu adalah pelopor yang membuatnnya lebih bersemangat untuk hadir ke pertemuan ini, tapi, ternyata dia tidak datang.

Entah apa sebenarnya yang membuat keberadaan seorang Gaara mulai memudar seiring naiknya jenjang sekolah mereka. Gaara sebenarnya adalah sebuah topik yang sangat menarik untuk diperbincangkan –bagi Hinata, sesuatu yang menggugah dan penting, ya, dia menyukai anak bermabut merah itu. Keberadaannya yang memudar ini disadari juga oleh yang lain, hanya saja mereka tidak begitu bersemangat untuk terus membahasnya sehingga menjadi _trending topic_, kecuali Hinata yang terlihat begitu bersemangat disela sela perbincangan kecil mengenai Gaara.

Ponsel Hinata tiba tiba bergetar di dalam saku bajunya, Hinata segera melihat apa yang terjadi.

_From : __Hanabi_

_**Jangan pernah menganggap acara yang tadi itu perpisahan, ya**_

_**Aku ingin kita sering bertemu terus untuk ke depannya.**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya demi melihat gedung yang rupanya sangat besar dengan jendela penuh kaca yang modern, untuk acara<em> peringatan 49 hari saudara kami<em>, ya, apa itu acara yang sebenarnya masih tidak jelas. Peringatan kematian maksudnya? Siapa yang meninggal 49 hari yang lalu? Sasuke pikir, anak 3-1 sepertinya sengaja membuat ini sebagai ejekan bagi dirinya, bahwa riwayatnya akan habis karena menghadapi pertarungan final di sini? Pertarungan, hah? Sasuke jadi merasa kalau seharusnya dia berbangga hati karena bisa punya acara khusus sendiri di gedung bertingkat.

Si anak Uchiha datang siang itu, dengan baju kasual a la dirinya, karena tidak ada _dress code_ jelas yang tertera dalam undangan. Sasuke juga benar benar sangat bersih, bersih tanpa ada pikiran yang mengganggu, seperti rencana - rencana busuk untuk balik 'membunuh' 3-1, atau ketakutan pada 3-1, apalagi senjata, anggaplah dirinya datang dengan damai. Atau ia seperti berperang tanpa bekal, ingin bunuh diri. Pasrah? Cepat sekali sepertinya dia mengalami perubahan mental karena buli.

Saat memasuki gedung tersebut, yang lebih mirip seperti _convention centre_ yang biasanya disewa orang untuk rapat atau seminar, Sasuke tidak tau lagi harus ke mana, dirinya mulai terlihat seperti anak hilang diantara kerumunan orang dewasa berjas yang lalu lalang itu. Akhirnya di sebuah sudut, Sasuke melihat ada sebuah papan dengan foto seorang perempuan berambut panjang bewarna hitam putih yang dihiasi dengan rangkaian bunga melingkar, nuansanya suram. Dan entah bisikan dari mana, Sasuke rasanya pernah melihat anak dalam foto itu di suatu tempat. Oh, sepertinya 3-1 serius sekali.

_Peringatan 49 hari saudara kami_

_09:00AM~00:12PM di CH001_

Kalau memang benar itu adalah acara yang sama yang mengundang Sasuke, dia sudah telat, sangat. Sekarang Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan undangan kemarin dari saku baju kemejanya, lalu dibaca kembali kertas lusuh itu, tapi benar di sana yang tertera adalah jam 2 siang. Kecurigaan Sasuke pun bertambah dengan anak anak tengik itu, tapi kalau dipikir lagi sudah sejauh ini dirinya kesini, serius, jauh dari rumahnya hingga naik kereta. Masa' mau pulang saja? Atau 3-1 memang sengaja membuat jadwal seperti itu? Sasuke lalu melangkah ke meja resepsionis di sana, untuk bertanya keberadaan CH001.

Ruang CH001 itu terletak di lantai dasar, lantai yang sedang dipijakinya sekarang, Sasuke segera pergi dan hanya perlu belok beberapa kali untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan. Saat mulai dekat, dari lorong Sasuke melihat sebuah glass door bening. Sebuah papan kecil di samping pintu yang menempel pada tembok bertuliskan CH001 dibaca Sasuke setelah sampai di depannya. Tapi, matanya menembus pintu dan melihat kalau ruangan yang masih dipenuhi kursi tersebut sudah sangat sepi. Sasuke ingin mencoba dorong atau tarik pintu itu dulu, seperti tulisan yang tertera pada gagangnya, takutnya ini sudah dikunci, tapi ternyata tidak.

Semilir wangi dupa yang khas mengudara, anak anak 3-1 sepertinya sangat serius melakukan peringatan 49 hari ini. Sembari melangkah ke depan panggung, Sasuke menengok ke kiri dan kanan, ruangan ini terlihat agak kotor dengan beberapa sampah seperti tisyu dan plastik, seperti memang pernah digunakan saja, seolah acara peringatan itu sungguh terjadi. Apa benar ada yang meninggal? Selain itu ruangan yang besar ini memiliki bau aneh selain dupa, entah itu bau yang tidak pernah diendus Sasuke, dan sulit dideskripsikan.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin mempertimbangkan niatnya untuk pulang –karena CH001 itu sudah benar benar kosong, tapi sebuah papan di depan pintu kecil di samping panggung dengan tulisan _Pangeran Uchiha, silahkan dibuka pintunya _langsung membuat si Pangeran Uchiha itu sendiri tertarik. Papan itu memang ada menghalangi pintu kecil yang tertutup di samping panggung, Sasuke segera menyingkirkan papan demi membuka pintu, namun sebelum itu terjadi, lagi lagi pikirannya dirasuki oleh angan angan setan, kalau ada jebakan dari atas berupa hempasan air bah, atau bisa saja lemparan panah beracun dari samping kalau pintunya dibuka.

Tapi setelah membuka pintu dengan segala keraguan yang masih hinggap, tidak ada jebakan macam apapun yang dilayangkan. Gantinya, Sasuke melihat pemandangan _outdoor_ di luar sana berupa kebun indah dengan berbagai tanaman yang tampak selaras, mungkin memang untuk pesta taman? Sasuke melihat ke atas pintu, kiri, kanan, bawah, dan detil dari pintu kayu berplamir itu, tidak ada benda mencurigakan yang menempel, atau air bah, akhirnya setelah 'sepertinya' aman, Sasuke berani melengkahkan kakinya ke luar, beberapa langkah lagi ke depan..

Dan tidak ada apa apa. Hanya ada matahari terik siang dan pepohonan yang berdiri di tempatnya masing masing. Menengok ke kiri dan kanan ya tidak ada apapun –yang mencurigakan– juga. Di samping itu, jujur saja, Sasuke mulai bosan, kehabisan kesabaran, dan ingin pulang, dia merasa anak anak tengik itu mempermainkannya, makin jauh dan tambah jauh. Kalau memang ingin 'pertarungan final' ya cepat, gih.

Tiba tiba suara langkah kaki sesorang terdengar menginjak rumput rumput dengan cepat, sedikit tawa jahil juga mengikutinya, walau kakinya masih di sana, manik gelap Sasuke langsung mengarah pada sumber suara dan dilihatnya bayangan hitam dengan rambut panjang lewat.

Awalnya sempat bingung itu siapa, namun Sasuke menganggap mungkin itu kode, dia pun segera lari mengikuti bayangan tersebut sebelum menghilang, makin jauh dirinya terbawa pemandangannya pun ganti, kalau tadi taman yang mengindahkan sekarang sudah berubah menjadi tanah tandus dengan rumput liar dan beberapa pohon kering. Hingga tiba tiba saja yang dikejar sudah tidak terlihat lagi, kakinya langsung berhenti seketika dengan nafas yang tersengal, sementara titik titik keringat mulai mencuat dari ujung jidatnya, buah dari sedikit lari dan cuaca yang sedang panas panasnya.

Kalau diingat, sepertinya tadi perempuan dengan baju terusan putih dan berambut panjang, Sasuke makin kesal saja dipermainkan 3-1.

Dari pada itu, begitu mengangkat kepalanya Sasuke bertemu dengan sebuah bangunan kecil namun tinggi menjulang yang bobrok, sedikit terkejut dirinya. Memandang bangunan itu membuat rasa ingin tahunya makin terhasut, memerintahkan kakinya untuk melangkah ke sana.

Jendela jendela yang ada dan menempel itu juga tinggi dan besar, tapi semuanya sudah tidak memiliki kaca, tidak ada pintu tapi sebuah gerbang yang membingkai. Seiring berjalannya ke sana, Sasuke tidak mencium adanya bau yang aneh, mungkin karena siang hari seperti ini bangunan itu tersinari dengan baik sehingga tidak lembab dan bau. Batang batang kayu menumpuk di beberapa sisi bersama dengan barang barang yang tidak jelas rimbanya dengan usang. Sasuke menjelajah kembali lewat matanya yang berputar putar saat berada di tengah bangunan itu, yang separuh atap tingginya sudah tidak ada.

"Siapa yang sebenarnya harus habis kesabaran dan merasa dipermainkan? Kami sudah menunggu di sini dari tadi, loh.."

* * *

><p><em>Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bersekolah di Perguruan 1, aku harap aku bisa berteman baik dengan semuanya.<em>

_Aku melihat ada beberapa orang yang berkerumun dan berbisik kepada temannya sambil melihatku, tapi begitu mataku bertemu dengan mereka, mereka berpaling. Entahlah, mungkin mereka memang benar benar membicarakanku? Aku harap mereka tidak membicarakan yang buruk buruk._

_Tapi saat apel pertama, kegiatan pengenalan sekolah, istirahat, evaluasi, hingga pulang, tak ada seorang pun yang mengajakku bicara. Ataupun saat aku mengajak mereka bicara, mereka mengacuhkanku. Padahal suaraku sudah cukup kencang, lalu hanya ada kami berdua, dan kupikir sebenarnya dia tau aku bicara padanya, tapi dia, bukan, bukan hanya satu orang, diam saja atau pergi, mengacuhkanku, seolah aku tidak pernah ada di sana._

_Hari ini adalah hari di mana aku sudah cukup lama sekolah dan belajar secara penuh, aku harap aku bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik._

_Aku harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan saat pulang sekolah nanti. Pekan terakhir saat nilai nilaiku dievaluasi, membuktikan kalau aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Sepertinya, aku memang bodoh? Aku meledek diriku sendiri. Sekolah ini memang untuk anak anak paling pintar se-Konoha, walaupun naik ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, pelajarannya aku rasa terlalu berat._

_Tapi, semuanya, teman temanku terlihat sangat gampang sekali saat mengikuti pelajaran, mereka saling bertukar pikiran dengan yang lainnya saat waktunya diskusi. Aku juga ingin ikut bergabung, tapi mereka bilang tidak bisa, aku ditolak, semuanya bilang begitu. _

_Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasakan yang namanya _bully _itu seperti apa, sakit, menyedihkan, melihat diri sendiri direndahkan, ingin sekali aku melawan._

_Aku disalahkan karena masuk ke Perguruan 1, mereka bilang, tidak seharusnya aku masuk ke sana. Mereka merasa diri mereka yang lebih pantas ada di sana. Perkenalkan, mereka adalah anak anak yang ditolak dari Perguruan 1, karena nilai mereka yang tidak memenuhi. Aku disalahkan, menerima penghinaan ini, luka luka fisik dan bathin yang menusuk, sakit sekali. Memang, aku hanya beruntung bisa ada di Perguruan 1, sebenarnya juga, nilai mereka jauh lebih tinggi di atasku._

_Sepertinya, mereka semua tidak suka dengan keberadaanku di sini._

_Hari ini adalah hari yang kunanti nantikan, aku akan bertemu lagi dengan teman teman lamaku. _

_Aku hampir 1 tahun tidak bertemu dengan mereka, tapi syukurlah semuanya baik baik saja. Semuanya masih tetap sama seperti dulu, mereka semua tertawa dan mengobrol bersamaku, semuanya, semuanya ada di sini, teman temanku yang berharga. Mereka pun menceritakan soal pengalaman mereka di Vibishana, ya, hampir semuanya dari mereka masuk ke sana, dan tidak ada yang satu sekolah denganku. Aku juga ingin menceritakan pengalamanku di Perguruan 1, teman temanku di sana, dan orang orang yang selama ini kutemui selama tidak ada mereka di sisiku. Mereka bertanya perihal itu, dan aku menjawab, aku berteman baik dengan semuanya._

_Hari ini..._

_Aku ditolak. Ya.. tidak apa apa, aku juga tidak terlalu yakin kalau jawabannya 'iya'._

_Jujur, aku baik baik saja. Jujur, aku tidak terluka sama sekali._

_Benar, aku sedang tidak menghibur diriku sendiri, menyedihkan._

_Benar, karena kurasa.. yang terpenting itu, perasaanku sudah tersampaikan, rasanya lega. _

_Kalau dia tidak mau juga tidak apa apa, soalnya dia bilang dia sedang mengincar perempuan lain. Setidaknya aku jadi tau sesuatu._

_Kedepannya, kuharap dia tidak akan canggung denganku karena ini._

_Berteman saja juga sudah baik._

* * *

><p>Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dengan angkuh, sudah tidak takut lagi dirinya sekarang, bukan, dari awal Sasuke merasa dirinya sendiri tidak pernah takut. Terlihatlah anak anak tengik yang sedang mengalami gangguan masa remaja berjejer dengan indahnya di atas balkon yang melingkar, mereka juga menatap Sasuke dengan angkuh dari atas, tentunya tidak mau kalah mereka.<p>

Tiba tiba saja, sejumlah uang yang cukup banyak dilemparkan ke udara oleh seseorang diantara mereka, kertas kertas itu pun melayang dengan dramatis dan mulai jatuh perlahan karena gravitasi, Sasuke menatapnya dengan tidak percaya, sudah sangat jelas sekali 'sepertinya' kalau anak anak kelasnya sendiri yang mencuri uangnya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hmph, hahahahh..! Lihatlah, rendah sekali dia memungut uang seperti itu!" Hanabi meledakkan tawanya, rautnya terlihat girang sekali namun geli. "Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya!"

Acara ini tentunya bukan ajang dapat uang secara cuma cuma –atau apalah itu yang disebut oleh 3-1– walau disebutnya begitu, Sasuke juga tau ini, 3-1 tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya dengan benar. Sementara itu, gemuruh air yang begitu deras menghujam dari atas atap yang sudah bolong ke lantai dasar, menabrak Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam ditempatnya, dia tidak tau dan tidak bisa menghindar lagi dengan beberapa helai uang yang masih berceceran di tangannya dan di lantai juga, Sasuke menyadari ini bukan cairan biasa, lagi lagi minyak. Hobi sekali mereka itu dengan minyak.

Yang lain terlihat begitu khidmat memerhatikan Sasuke, seolah memang ini acara khusus untuk anak berambut emo itu –walau masih belum jelas. Dalam wajah menunduk yang sudah melekat dengan hina, Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "Sebenarnya.. apa yang kalian inginkan dariku..?" Suaranya terdengar agak kecil dan parau, namun masih bisa didengar.

"Oh, akhirnya, setelah sekian lama kau biarkan dirimu menderita, kau tertarik juga untuk ikut permainan kami?" Neji menyeletuk, dan apa yang diucapkannya adalah bukan jawaban, tapi cibiran keras atas ke-acuhan Sasuke. Mendengar suara laki laki itu, membuat nafsu mem'beri' Sasuke bangkit.

"Kami hanya ingin kau pergi dari Vibisahana," sebuah suara bass-bariton familiar yang lain terdengar, Sasuke hanya menyudutkan matanya ke depan, tidak dengan wajahnya yang menunduk. "Itu saja," Gaara dengan rambut merahnya tiba tiba saja sudah hadir dari sebuah sisi gelap ke hadapan Sasuke.

Langkah kaki Pangeran Kesiangan itu berhenti, masih jauh dari Sasuke, bahkan _dress shoes_ hitamnya tidak menyentuh minyak yang berceceran di lantai. "Kenapa kalian ingin aku pergi dari Vibisahana..?"

"Karena kau seharusnya memang tidak ada di sini."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak begitu mendengarnya, antara kaget dan tidak mengerti, apa maksud kata kata anak orang kaya itu? Walau wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa alis, tatapannya yang memincing itu tidak bisa membohongi kalau dia serius, atau memang terselip beberapa dendam dibalik manik hijau mudanya.

"Hinata Hyuga.."

Diantara keheningan yang mengudara untuk beberapa saat, Neji kembali berkoar mengucapkan sebuah nama kali ini, bola mata Sasuke langsung teralih. "Kau pasti pernah mendengar nama ini, bukan?" Tatapan Neji yang dari tadi selalu terlihat meledek kini berubah menjadi benci dan dendam yang utuh.

Sasuke yang ditatap dari atas oleh laki laki itu, bukan, tapi semuanya, membisu kembali. Siapa itu Hinata Hyuga? Namanya terdengar begitu asing –sangat bahkan. Otaknya berusaha mencari file file lama yang tersembunyi, mungkin nama itu memang pernah didengarnya di suatu tempat dan waktu, sementara yang lain termasuk Gaara yang satu lantai dengannya berharap kalau Sasuke sedang berfikir untuk membuat kebohongan atau dalih - dalih palsu, sekedar amnesia sebagai alibi yang paling jitu, yang sangat menunjukan bahwa sebenarnya dirinya memang mengenal siapa itu Hinata Hyuga.

Siapa orang yang memiliki nama itu? Dalam wajahnya yang tersembunyi dibalik poni emo itu, sebuah ilham masuk, dirinya mulai dan makin yakin kalau nama Hinata itu memang pernah muncul dalam kehidupannya, dan ya benar.

"Ya, aku pernah."

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

Sebuah tepuk tangan garing yang tidak sebentar dan menggema di udara terdengar dari tangan Hanabi, hanya gadis itu, namun tatapannya pada Sasuke tetap sama angkuhnya. Sasuke mentafsir bahwa, sepertinya _mayhem_ ini ada hubungannya dengan Hinata.

* * *

><p><em>Dia adalah orang dengan keberuntungan paling mulia.<em>

_Dan saat beranggapan seperti ini, aku menyadari,_

_Bahwa aku.._

_Tak lebih dari seorang pendengki._

"Maaf.._" _Seorang perempuan berambut panjang dengan beberapa map di tangannya tak sengaja menginjak kaki Sasuke saat dirinya berjalan, minta maaflah perempuan asing itu.

"Ya,_" _ syukur sekali Sasuke bisa bilang 'ya' dan bukan sekedar gumaman tak jelas.

Hari ini adalah hari pendaftaran, 5 Juni, dan siapapun itu yang berminat untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Perguruan 1, sekolah paling TOP se-Konoha berbondong bondong datang dengan diploma mereka beserta beberapa dokumen resmi yang dibutuhkan lainnya dan mengantri di tempat pendaftaran.

Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, demi mengejar pendidikannya, keluarganya rela pindah tempat tinggal karenanya. Di antrian yang lumayan panjang itu, Sasuke berdiri dengan sabar, sudah berapa lama ini? Sasuke melihat jumlah orang di depannya yang lambat laun, pelan tapi pasti berkurang, sambil sesekali melirik jam dinding dirasakannya berbagai godaan iman untuk menyingkir dari antrean tersebut.

Pegal, lelah, sedikit rasa lapar dan bukan hanya itu gangguan imannya, contohnya saja tadi, seorang perempuan yang tidak jelas rimbanya menyenggol, terjatuh, berjalan tidak hati hati atau apa-lah yang sedang dilakukannya Sasuke tidak begitu memerhatikan, datang dan tak sengaja menginjak kaikinya.

Karena tidak ada hal menarik lain baginya, Sasuke mengingat saja soal nilai anak perempuan tadi yang tak sengata dilihatnya, mungkin kedengarannya dia terlalu ingin tau urusan orang dan mengganggu privasi, pikirannya yang ingin tetap terlihat keren berdalih, tadi terlihatnya kan tidak sengaja, begitu. Sejujurnya, ada hal lain yang mengusik Sasuke soal nilai itu, anak Uchiha itu mulai merasa sedikit sombong atas pemikirannya sendiri, ya.. sebenarnya, nilai anak itu, sepertinya tidak terlalu tinggi.

Sasuke mulai menggebah sifat buruknya yang suka merendahkan orang. Tapi memang realitanya, kemampuan akademik dirinya yang lumayan dan orang asing itu yang sedikit sangat rendah. Lagi lagi soal nilai, Sasuke mendecih pelan sedikit, dia saja yang harus ngesot ngesot mengejar nilai, masih saja, masih, kurang di mata orang tua. Memang kecil juga Sasuke pikir, nilainya itu, tapi bagaimana dengan kandidat yang lainnya? Sasuke tau, ada gunung yang lebih tinggi di atas gunung, tapi dia berfikir kalau nilainya sendiri, dalam lingkup calon pelajar Perguruan 1 ini, rankingnya standar.

Standar? Bagaimana bisa, dia adalah di bawah rata rata, toh, saat pengumuman, 3 hari selanjutnya, dia dinyatakan tidak lolos.

_Lalu kudengar sebuah nama yang sangat menarik untuk diusik di kalangan kami –kalangan anak anak yang dibuang oleh belagunya Perguruan 1._

_Hinata Hyuga,_

_Anak dengan kepintaran di bawah rata rata itu masuk Perguruan 1 dengan keberuntungannya yang paling mulia._

_Aku tau sekarang, siapa yang tidak sengaja menginjak kakiku waktu itu,_

_Dia adalah anak itu, _

_Yang membuatku menjadi pendengki. _

_Setiap harinya, aku hidup sambil mengutuk ngutuk Perguruan 1, dan menyedaihkan sekali melihat kenyataan bahwa Perguruan itu terletak tepat di samping kanan sekolahku, SMP N 1 Kohonagakure._

Sasuke yang menganggap dirinya mahluk dengan intelektual tak terhingga mengoreksi sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilakukannya. Apa itu dengki? Bukankah itu hanyalah perasaan negatif yang timbul karena melihat dirimu sendiri terkulai tak berdaya di atas kekuatan orang lain. Dalih dalih yang dibuat setiap harinya, mengatakan bahwa diri sendiri adalah yang paling benar, ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dunia ini, aku yang paling benar, tapi disalahkan, lalu terbelenggu dan akhirnya membusuk di SMP 1. Sasuke, dia berfikir –bukan merasa– kalau tidak seharusnya dia mendengki.

_Aku hanya tidak senang melihat orang lain bahagia. _

Walau otak logis Sasuke berusaha menyingkirkan bala yang ada, berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan dengkinya terhadap Hinata. Tetap saja, jiwa humanisnya berkobar dengan perasaan benci yang tumbuh dan berkembang setiap harinya.

Sasuke juga tak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya SEDIKIT senang waktu itu, saat dia melihat Hinata sedang di_bully_ oleh sekawanan _anak yang dibuang_. Bahkan dia menyempatkan diri terhibur dengan pertunjukan amatir itu untuk beberapa menit, bahkan beberapa _anak yang_ _dibuang_ itu juga adalah kenalannya, seperti Ino. Akhirnya, karena hiburan ini 'nagih', dari sekali dua kali, Sasuke jadi sering dan berkali kali datang menyempatkan diri untuk menonton pertunjukan gratis itu. Dibalik ekspressinya yang tidak berubah, sebuah kepuasan batin dan rasa bahagia dirasakannya. Ramai ramai menyikasa orang.

Mereka semua memang membenci melihat orang lain bahagia, mereka akui itu. Dan walau mereka tau sebagai manusia yang berbudi tidak seharusnya seperti itu, tapi perasaan itu tidak bisa lagi dipendam dan ditahan. Akhirnya, manusia kembali bertingkah layaknya mahluk tanpa akal.

Akhirnya mereka menjadi tokoh jahat dalam cerita.

_Hei, Tuhan, sebenarnya ada apa ini..?_

* * *

><p>Perlahan, Hanabi menghentikan tepukannya.<p>

"Tidakkah kau sadar, Sasuke, siapa yang kita peringati hari ini..?" , "Peringatan dengan baju serba hitam... peringatan apa menurutmu, hah?"

Sasuke spontan mengarahkan wajahnya ke anak perempuan itu, dirinya mulai menyadari sesuatu yang penting namun terlupakan. Ekspressinya juga ikut berubah –walau tidak begitu signifikan– antara kaget dan tidak yakin, sementara Hanabi dengan kata katanya yang misteri itu berusaha mengirimkan pesan lewat matanya yang memincing kalau hal yang disadari Sasuke itu memang benar adanya.

"Hari ini peringatan kematian Hinata, tau!" Akhirnya Hanabi frontal.

"Tapi apa maksud kalian melakukan semua ini?! Aku masih tidak mengerti!"

"Kau pernah ditolak di Perguruan 1 'kan? Lalu bagaimana rasanya begitu mendengar seseorang yang nilainya rendaaahh sekali bisa masuk ke sana hanya karena keberuntungan?" , "Tidakkah kau membenci Hinata?" , "Kau tau, kau tidak sendirian membencinya, masih ada beratus ratus siswa pendengki yang senang jika melihat Hinata dibully. Lalu karena tekanan yang dialaminya sangat berat.." Suara Hanabi mulai tercekit.

"Pernah dengar soal adanya anak 3-1 yang meninggal karena over dossis? Itulah Hinata," Neji langsung menyambung perkataan Hanabi yang terputus, anak perempuan itu kenapa tiba tiba memutus kalimatnya?

"Kami menyalahkanmu atas kematiannya."

* * *

><p><em>Aku pernah berfikir untuk menikmatinya saja, aku akan berfikir positif saja, dan menjalaninya tanpa tekanan. Aku banyak membaca buku buku motivasi, selain itu aku juga sering membaca artikel tentang bully.<em>

"Hei, mau lari ke mana kau..?" , "Berharap keberuntungan menyertaimu lagi, hah?" Di belakang orang - orang yang mengerubungi itu, ada sepasang mata hitam yang kelam, yang sedikit tertutup oleh poni emo memandang. Serta beberapa orang yang melewati gang hanya memandang selewat saja, tidak ada diantara mereka yang ingin menjadi pahlawan untuk seorang perempuan yang sedang dihakimi di sana. Mereka hanya memandang.

_Membaca kata dan mendengar perkataan orang yang mengatakan 'berusaha' dan 'semangat' nyatanya tidak semudah saat dilakukan._

_Tetap saja walau sudah memotivasi diri sendiri seperti itu, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan rasa sedih yang luar biasa jika bertemu dengan mereka, anak anak pendengki itu._

_Aku mengakui, aku juga membenci mereka. Kami saling memebenci._

_Aku berusaha membuang perasaan itu._

"Hiiiihh...! Aku benci sekali dengan anak sepertimu! Tahun ini aku mau masuk SMA 1, tau!" , "Tapi gara gara kau, aku jadi tidak bisa..!" Karin, walau membabi buta, mantap sekali mengarahkan tongkat baseball itu pada Hinata. Beberapa tetes air matanya mengucur dengan emosi yang meledak ledak, kalimat kalimantnya dengan menyebut sebuah SMA ternama terdengar bernada tinggi, namun tetap saja tercekit.

_Tapi.. lagi lagi aku hanyalah orang yang kalah dengan kenyataan._

Apalagi Hinata sendiri, yang menerima pukulan yang bertubi tubi itu. Di balik wajahnya yang tertutupi rabutnya yang panjang, posisinya terpojok dan di pojok, dia duduk tersungkur di sana sambil menangis.. deras sekali, namun tersembunyi tanpa suara. Seperti deritanya selama ini yang selalu bersembunyi. Luka luka lebam dan beberapa tetes darah turut menjadi saksi bisu.

Sekumpulan _anak yang dibuang_ itu menonton sambil ada yang tersenyum dengan riang gembira, ikut sedih –karena merasakan hal yang sama dengan Karin–, atau diam saja seperti Sasuke yang ada di paling belakang. Tapi sebenarnya mereka sama sama senang, namun tetap saja benci dengan Hinata.

_Kenapa orang orang dengan mudahnya bisa melukai diri mereka sendiri hingga mati?_

_Awalnya aku juga berfikir, buat apa mereka melakukan hal seperti itu? Mereka begitu emosional dan mentalnya lemah sekali. Bunuh diri hanya karena emosi yang meledak sesaat._

_Namun, tolong maafkan aku atas perkataanku beberapa waktu lalu itu. Soalnya, aku sudah mengerti sekarang kenapa bisa begitu._

Setelah beberapa saat termenung dengan air mata yang sudah mengering memandang jendela kamarnya denga tatapan kosong, Hinata berdiri lalu berjalan menuju meja rias, diraihnya sebuah botol kecil berisi pil ilegal yang isinya hanya tinggal setengah.

_Kumakan saja semua yang tersisa itu, rasa pahitnya sudah tidak terasa lagi di mulut, apalagi saat pil terakhir._

_Emosi itu begitu luar biasa, ternyata._

Hinata menelannya seperti air, emosi membutakannya.

_Aku menunggu sekitar beberapa menit, namun efeknya masih belum terasa. Tidak biasa seperti ini._

Sambil duduk, Hinata memandang dirinya yang masih kacau dengan bekas tangis dan luka – luka di cermin depan wajahnya. Tatapannya terhadap dirinya sendiri sangat lain, penuh rasa benci namun pasrah dan tak berdaya, seperti dirinya sekarang. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka melihat wajahnya ketika sedang kacau begitu, pemandangan yang tidak indah.

Bunyi benturan pertama, Hinata masih belum berani dengan sungguh sungguh membenturkan kepalanya ke cermin, namun benturan kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya, dari memerah saja di jidatnya, membiru, lecet, hingga benturan ke.. Hinata sudah tidak bisa mengingatnya, saat kesadarannya mulai menghilang..

Cermin yang retak itu melihat dirinya jatuh dengan kasarnya ke lantai.

Pembantu rumah tangga di rumah yang sama masih asyik saja mendengarkan lagu lewat headphone dengan volume teratas, sedikit - sedikit dia ikut menyanyikan lagu yang didengarnya, fasih. Selagi majikan belum pulang.

* * *

><p><span><em>Beberapa hari sebelumnya<em>

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, diam, lalu membuka mulut, "Apa kalau aku pindah sekarang.. masih sempat..?" Tanyanya pelan –seperti biasanya– malam itu, ponselnya dia taruh di samping kuping. Beberapa detik belum terdengar jawaban dari seberang sana.

"_Hinata, kamu serius mau pindah ke Vibishana..?_" Terdengar sedikit serak namun jernih, efek telefon. Kedengarannya Hanabi pun agak ragu, tidak yakin, dan kaget juga sebenarnya mendengar Hinata.

Si penelepon ikut diam lagi, keluarganya sendiri nampaknya juga tidak begitu yakin, "Kalau masih bisa..?"

"_Kenapa Hinata mau pindah?_ _Bukankah di sana lebih baik?_" Tiba tiba suara khas laki laki menyeletuk Hanabi yang ingin bicara, selanjutnya terdengar suara ribut dari sana. Hinata masih diam saja dengan ekspressinya yang agak sendu.

"_Ah, sudahlah! Tidak usah dengarkan Neji!_"

Hanabi bisa mengerti –sedkit– perasaan Neji, tanggung sekali di semester 2 kelas 3 mau pindah, apa lagi yang dikatakan Hinata selama ini dia baik baik saja di sana, dan bukankah Perguruan 1 itu yang terbaik? Kalau begitu ada apa sebenarnya? Hanabi ingin menganggap kalau tujuan perempuan itu positif positif saja, mislanya ingin bersama mereka di Vibishana –walau, dia akui kepo juga. "_Kalau Hinata serius, besok akan aku tanyakan ke sekolah apa masih bisa,_" percakapan diantara mereka berdua berlalu dengan lambat, masing masing menyadari situasi, sementara Neji masih menguping di belakang.

"Ya, terimakasih," dari awal, makin ke sini Hanabi sadari kalau ada yang berbeda dengan suara Hinata, kosong sekali kedengarannya.. seperti ada keputus asaan dan pasrah. Ada hubungan dengan keinginnanya untuk pindah?

"_Eh,_" Hanabi masih belum mau menutup telpon.

"Apa?"

"_..._" Hanya suara bising dari AC kamar Hinata yang terdengar, dan sebuah kedipan matanya.

Ingin bertanya juga, tapi agak tidak enak rasanya. "_Memangnya.. ada apa.. Tiba tiba pindah?_" , "Hmm.. _Kupikir sekarang ini tanggung sekali..?_" dia menyertakan pernyataan yang logis sedikit agar tidak terlalu menyinggung. Hanabi pikir, kenapa tiba tiba rasanya jadi tidak enak? Padahal seharusnya bisa langsung tanya saja, jujur dia juga tidak ada maksud tertentu untuk bertanya.

"Besok aku akan menelepon lagi," nada suara Hinata tiba tiba saja berubah menjadi sedikit sumringah, Hanabi bisa membayangkan kalau dia sedang tersenyum di sana.

Tapi Hanabi tidak tau tentang keadaan yang sebenarnya.

_Besok yang dinanti_

Setelah yakin sudah menekan nomor ponsel Hinata dengan benar, Hanbi menaruh gagang telpon di kupingnya. Bunyi khas telpon yang masih memanggil pun terdengar, agak lama, Hanabi cemas. Hari ini dia tidak sabar dan menelepon duluan. Hingga suara seperti telpon diangkat..

"Eh, Hinata, halo..?" Hanabi sebenarnya tidak tau jelas panggilannya ini sudah diterima atau belum, yang terdengar dari telpon rumahnya hanyalah diam, dia pun tidak langsung bicara. Tapi dia pikir dilanjutkan saja.

"Aku sudah tanya, katanya masih sempat.." katanya, kabar baik. Namun entah kenapa, mengatakannya tidak dengan senang atau semangat sedikit.

"Ah, yang lebih bagus lagi, nanti kamu akan masuk ke kelas kami, loh, soalnya kelas kami muridnya hanya 35," nada suara Hanabi berubah agak naik. Jawaban yang masih saja tidak ada membuat Hanabi makin ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jadi katanya, lebih baik kamu segera datang."

Suara jarum detik yang terus berubah posisinya mengisi keheningan di ruang tengah rumah Hanabi sore itu, dirinya langsung mengabari Hinata begitu pulang sekolah. Mata anak itu yang warnanya sama seperti milik keluarganya berkedip, suara gesekan yang tidak jelas terdengar sesekali dari telepon. Hanabi khawatir dirinya hanya akan jadi seperti orang sakit yang bicara sendiri di telpon.

Suara orang menarik nafas pun terdengar.

"Hinata..? Kamu masih ada di sana?"

**Tuutt.. Tuuttt.. tut...**

Bagaimana, ya?

Selepas mendengar tut-tut-tut beberapa kali, Hanabi lekas menutup telpon. Dirinya lalu berdiri dari sana hingga seorang nenek tua menghampirinya.

"Nona Hinata meninggal semalam."

* * *

><p><em>Setelah itu, anak anak 3-1 sepakat untuk menganggap keberadaan Hinata di kelas mereka. Mereka juga menyebarkan rumor ada seseorang yang meninggal di 3-1 karena over dossis, dan namanya adalah Hinata. Kelas kelas lain percaya soal itu.<em>

_Tidak hanya itu, mereka terobsessi untuk menganggap kematian Hinata sangat sakral. Mereka dengan sengaja terus membayangi diri mereka dengan bayang bayang kematian Hinata._

_Kebenaran Hinata soal bully yang selama ini dihadapinya pun akhirnya diketahui oleh 3-1._

_Di saat situasi seperti itu, datanglah Sasuke, murid baru pengganti Hinata._

_Tapi tentu saja, keberadaannya tidak diterima._

"Jadi kalian menyalahkanku atas kematiannya?!"

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakannya..?" Balas Gaara datar, Sasuke menatapnya penuh emosi, tetesan minyak di ujung ujung poninya berjatuhan.

"Tapi bukan aku yang menyebabkan kalian ditolak!"

"Tapi bukan aku yang membunuhnya!" Teriakan Sasuke terdengar begitu jelas menggema di gedung itu. Semuanya hanya melihat dirinya ada yang dengan miris, kasihan, benci, dan angkuh.

"Lalu kenapa? Kami hanya benci padamu."

"Hah..?" Di samping matanya yang masih basah, membelalak, dan lebam, alisnya berkerut.

"Jangan munafik seperti itu, Hinata.." Karin mulai mengangkat tongkat baseball di tangannya lebih tinggi lagi, bayangannya menutupi Hinata. Si rambut merah sedikit menyeringai. "Bukankah kita memang saling membenci?"

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

Drum minyak itu kembali ditumpakan dari atas, kembali menabrak Sasuke. Anak Uchiha itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan untuk jadi tontonan, dia berteriak teriak dengan pengakuannya di tengah bangunan, memang bukan pribadinya sekali namun keadaan sepertinya lain. Tapi daripada itu, tidak ada yang mendengarkan dan hanya melihat. Beberapa anak mulai pergi dari atas sana, Gaara juga mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, sebelum benar benar keluar dari bangunan dia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok lalu menyalakan pemantik di ujungnya.

"Sejak kapan kau merokok..?" Neji yang sudah keluar menghampiri Gaara dari belakang, sedikit mengagetkan anak berambut merah itu karena keadaan sedang sepi.

Dia terbatuk sedikit lalu menarik batang itu dengan 2 jadi dari mulutnya, bau tembakau mengepul. "Sejak aku berfikir, seharusnya aku memilih Hinata saja waktu itu," Neji tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi sepertinya kau belum terbiasa," Gaara lalu terbatuk batuk lagi untuk selanjutnya, dan akhirnya dia buang saja puntung rokok yang masih panjang itu ke rumput kering di kakinya. Dia dan Neji pun akhirnya berjalan berdua meninggalkan gedung itu, di bawah panas yang begitu terik dan menyengat, bayangannya makin lama tidak terlihat.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

_Lalu aku sadar, ini bukan minyak, tapi bensin._

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihat Hinata.."

Neji langsung menengok ke Gaara di sebelah dengan tatapan tanya, Gaara sendiri sedang mengusap mulutnya. "Dengan baju putih," lanjut dia.

"Kau takut?" Neji mulai merangkul pundak Gaara dan makin lekat menatap wajah datarnya. Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Neji, dia diremehkan takut dengan hal seperti itu?

"Dari pada itu.." Neji menghirup nafas kencang, "Aku mencium bau sesuatu yang terbakar."

* * *

><p>Bless ya all ~(ovo)~<br>The author would like to thank you for your continued support –sabda ffn.  
>#if you mind to gimme the continued support c:<p> 


End file.
